Your Gaurdian Angel
by xosmithy
Summary: Bella meets Edward at B&N. When Bella & Jacob get back from a Rally, a man is in the house. Charlie gets killed, so they now have to live with the Cullens. Edward and Bella get in crash. Bella gets injured. So, does Edward propose? Complete. R&R. All Huma
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV.**

I smacked the alarm clock off of the desk next to my bed and it fell to the ground with a loud _thump. _I got out of my bed, and got ready for work.

I got in my truck at 6:45 AM.

My car wouldn't start at first.

"If I'm late for work, I'm going to be very upset." I muttered to myself. The car finally started after 3 more tries.

I walked into Barnes & Noble- Where I work- and put on my apron.

"Hey, Bella." Mary greeted me in her squeaky voice.

"Hi," I paused as this old weird creepy guy, who comes to see Mary everyday at work, caught my eye. "Your admirer is here again, I see." I pointed out.

She hesitated. "Yeah." She said as a gorgeous guy walked our way. "Here comes yours." She said as she went to the register next to mine; to eavesdrop.

"Hello...Bella." He said looking at m name tag, Then up to my face.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering where the poetry section was." He smiled a crooked smile, and I was gazing at him like I was retarded. He chuckled, noticing me staring at him. I came back to earth , redder in the face than ever.

"Poetry section?" He repeated.

I blinked. "Right. Poetry. I pointed to the corner where William Shakespeare's Head was big to fit on a poster. "Right over there."

He winked at me. "Thanks, Bella." I smiled blushing again.

Mary came back over to me as he left.

"Who was that?" She said. "And how does he know your name?"

"I have no idea who that was." I said as I turned to face her."...I have a name tag." I pointed out the obvious. She nodded.

"By the way, why does mine say' Marilyn' and your name tag says 'Bella'?" We discussed this name tag issue for at least forty-five minutes.

Finally it was time for our break. I got a coffee with Mary, then we both sat down in the 'Sit down' area. She started the conversation today.

"How's Charlie doing?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Since Billy died, Jacob and I hang out a lot more than we used too. He's really upset. Jacob practically lives with Charlie and I; He sleeps over almost every night. He's lonely in that house. I feel bad for him."

"He is really hot, though. I'd let him sleep at my house any time." I looked at her.

"Its not like that. Jacob isn't looking for anybody. Neither am I." I said.

She turned her head to the poetry section. "Even him?" She asked, pointing at him. He was turned away from us.

I sighed. "Even him."

I could not stop looking at him. Mary noticed, too.

"I think you_ are _looking for someone. Someone like him." She paused to stare at him with me. She smiled, as she got out of her chair. "Im going to go find out 'Mr. Perfects' name , Alright?" She didn't wait for my answer, and she walked over to him.

I reached after her falling to the ground. People were watching me as I got up. I smiled embarrassed. Then I ran to the book shelf next to them to eavesdrop just like she did to me. I pretended to put books on the shelf even though their was no room.

"Hi, I'm Mary." She said as she shot a look at me through the book shelf.

"Edward." He said as he shook her hand.

"So, Edward. Bella's pretty, huh?" She said as she was looking through the books. What was she doing? 'Bella's pretty' I thought to myself.

He turned to my bookshelf smiling. Smiling at what? Oh. Crap. He's smiling at me. I ducked down quick, bringing some books on the shelf with me. He didn't turn away from the shelf.

"Bella's_ very_ pretty." He said smiling a crooked smile.

He turned away, and I got up. His cell phone beeped once. He didn't even look at it. He just said,

"I have to go. " He paused to look at my shelf again-smiling."Tell Bella I said I'll see her again, I hope." He said calmly as he walked outside.

"Interesting." Mary mumbled to herself.

"Alright. So his name is Edward. Very formal, I like it."I smiled.

We had the rest of our break, then went back to work. Edward didn't come back to B&N for the rest of the day.

The drive home felt long. I kept thinking about Edward.

"I'll see her again, I hope." I repeated Edward's words to myself.

"See who again?" Jacob said, making me jump three feet off my seat. I put my hand over my chest to stop my heart from falling out. I tried to catch my breath. What was he doing hiding in my back seat?

"Why are you in my back seat?" I asked calming down. Good thing nobody else was driving by me on the road. Oh. My. God. I repeated over and over again in my head.

"I was bored all day. When you take a break come out to your truck. And leave your windows down; It get's really hot in here."He said. He was in here all day?

"Why didn't you just come in?" I asked. "You could of read a book. Had some coffee...Witness a beautiful guy approach me." I added on in the end quietly.

He had a confused look. "A Beautiful guy approached you?" She snorted. "You have a beautiful guy approaching you all the time! Me."

I snorted. "Your right. You _are_ beautiful." I teased. He flashed a cheek-to-cheek smile, as he climbed over everything in my car to get to the front seat to blast the radio. I just got a new car- a massive Hummer- And Jacob's taking advantage of it.

"You know what, I like this beast of a truck you have...Can I drive?" He asked suddenly.

"No way. You crashed my last car. You think im going to let you damage my new one? Your crazy!"

"What? You needed a new car. And Charlies got like a trillion dollars! Famous doctors make that much in one _week_!"He said.

I nodded my head. "I understand." I don't really care what he says. He crashed my new Porsche. That was an awesome car!

"So. I cant drive it?" He paused to turn the music down."Ever? Your best friend's Father just died...and you cant show a little sympathy?"

"That's real low, Jake."I said smiling. He was doing a puppy face. I sighed and pulled over.I did feel bad about what Jacob's gone through in the past month.

His eyes widened. He smirked. "Really? You trust me?" He paused to cover his mouth."Oh. My. God! Yes!." He got out real quick and so did I and we met up in the front of the car. I was taunting him with the keys in my hand -swinging them back and fourth.

"Rules:" He sighed.

"One- You follow any command I say." He nodded.

"Two-You follow the speed limit." He nodded again.

"And- You don't go Off-Road!" He laughed then nodded.

"The Porsche did great off-road, though." He said remembering how he destroyed my car. I fake laughed.

He swiped the keys out of my hands. Then padded my head.

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your never driving my car again." I said as we walked through the front door.

"Ugh. I did fine." He said.

"Fine? You almost ran over an old pedestrian!" I said as we walked up massive stairs to get to _our_ room.

Charlie bought Jacob a twin Bed. Charlie set up the bed across the room. Jacob took it apart...and set it up right next to mine. Charlie hasn't seen this arrangement yet. I haven't seen Charlie in about a week.He works so late, and gets up for work earlier than me.

I don't need a job,I choose to have one to put off being bored at home. Jacob keeps me company also. He hasnt been at his own house for about a month.

We laid back on the bed in silence for about 30 seconds. Until I spoke.

"We need to go shopping, Jacob." I looked to see his expression. It was all scrunged up

"No,"He groaned. "I can't spend another second in the mall." I nudged his shoulder.

"We dont go _that_ much." I said.

He sat up quickly. "We don't go there much?" He asked repeating my words."We can't last two weeks unless going their." He said.

"We're still going. You need new clothes. Plus, cute girls will be their." I added.

"I dont care about the girls. Your not buying me anymore clothes anyway." He said laying back again. I did too.

"Jacob, come on. Your growing out them so fast, your going to have to wear my clothes." I said.

"I like your wardrobe." He said.

"We're going!" I said as I got off the bed, and took him out to my truck.

"So. Tell me about this _beautiful_ guy that _approached_ you." He said.

I smiled as I thought about him. "Well, he has gorgues Bronze hair. Topaz eyes...very muscular, um. Very formal."

He snorted again. "What's his name? Fabio?" He guessed.

"Hah. Funny...His name's Edward." His face went straight, and totally blank.

"Edward?" He asked." You mean the lame-o Neighbors kid?"

My face got hot. "Neighbor?" I asked. My neighbor? Edward's my neighbor?

"Yeah. He just as you described him. _His_ name is Edward, too." I shook my head.

"Its probrably just someone else." He nodded.

"Maybe." We continued the drive to the mall in silence. Jacob asked if he could drive a couple more times-Definant no-and he blast the music.

We walked in and Jacob started to pout. I smacked him in the arm to cut it out. I pulled jake along to the men's area, and let him pick out some shirts, Jeans, and shorts. We were about to check out when I see a familiar bronze head going from aisle to aisle. He was facing my direction, I was in the asile in front of Edward. I bent down and took Jacob with me, We fell to the ground.

"Bel-," I put my hand on his mouth to stop his talking.

"Shush. Stop talking." I looked up to see that he was gone. Oh? Where did he go?

I took my hand off of his mouth. He licked his lips and started to stand-up. I pulled him back down.

"Jake, stay down.. Remember Edward?" He rolled his eyes.

"You mean 'Mr. Perfect'" I smiled as I thought about him again.

"Yeah. Him...He's here. Actually he was right in front of me."I said calmly.

We both stood-up. He was still gone. We sat back down.

"Hello." A familiar voice greeted me.

**Review, please. no joke.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood up too fast and I fell into the clothes. I quickly got out of them and tried to look normal.

"Uhh. Hi." I said smiling and my hair in front of my face. He swiped his hand gently to restrain the hair where it belonged. Jacob cleared his throat -trying to get attention.

"Oh. Edward. This is Jacob."

Edward held out his hand and Jacob shook it.

"Hello, Jacob." Edward greeted nicely.

"Hi." Jacob said. He seemed uncomfortable about Edward.

Edward suddenly got a little red in the face.

"Is Jacob your Boyfriend?" He asked abruptly.

I shook my head. "Oh. No. " I laughed. Jacob smiled. "He's just my friend."

Edward looked relieved. Jacob was still smiling.

"Well, Bella. I was actually wondering if you would like to join me for dinner." He asked. He was really cute, and how could I pass this up?

"Sure." I said before Jacob even reacted.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait." He said holding up his hand. We both looked at him.

"Before you go anywhere, we have to check-out...and how am I going to get home?!" He asked.

"Right...Uh. Take my car." Wow. I'm must be really desperate for him.

Jacob's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth opened. He snapped it shut.

"Are you serious?" He was hopping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah. Just go." I said then started to walk with Edward.

"Bella. Wait." I sighed and went back to him.

"What?" I asked.

"First, I need keys to actually _start _the car, and I'm completely broke." He said.

"Ugh. Here." I gave him the keys and one-hundred and fifty dollars. His face lit-up.

"See you back home, okay?" I said. "Don't damage my car. Please!" I begged.

"Sure." Jacob agreed." Did you know that this car actually _does _go off-road?" He teased.

"Do it and your dead, Jake."

I went back to Edward, and he we walked hand-in-hand all through the mall.

He stopped in front of my house and I took a glance at my car sitting in the driveway in one piece. I turned back to him and he was staring at me smiling.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Edward." I said. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Me too. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah." I agreed nervously.

I started to get out, but something stopped me.

"Bella?" He asked. I sat back down in my seat.

"Yeah." I asked. Already knowing what he wanted.

He leaned in, and so did I. His lips touched mine softly, and then he pulled back slowly. He smiled, as he released my arm to let me go. I got out of his shiny Volvo and opened the garage door. I waved and he drove off. I ran inside to wake up Jacob.

I told Jacob all about it, and thanked him for not harming my car. I climbed into bed, but couldn't sleep. Somebody turned on the light, and it hurt my eyes for about 10 seconds, and it was Jacob.

"Bella. Im bored." He said wide-awake.

"Alright...go to sleep." I suggested, even though I was bored to, and I couldn't sleep myself.

"I can't." He turned off the light, and turned on the lamp that was on our night stand. He climbed into bed with me and got under my covers. My head was on his shoulders, and we lay their for a while in complete silence. Hopefully the night would pass quickly.

Eventually we both fell asleep in _my_ bed. He wasn't the best pillow, but it worked. This happened a lot since Billy died. Jacob got lonely at nights. He fell asleep with a dad and woke up without one. I let Jacob sleep with me every other night when he wanted to. Jacob and I are only a year apart. He is 17. Im 18. Were both in the same grade, he's just younger. But only by a month. I like having someone my age around all the time.

My mind went to Edward. And tons of Questions followed.

What was his last name? How old is he? Is he really my neighbor? He would see me everyday then. What if Jacob got jealous? What if I ditched Jacob for Edward? Jacob would be all alone again. Are we dating? Why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me?

All these question made me confused. Should I stop seeing Edward?

I stopped thinking about Edward and Jacob all together for the night.

I woke-up with Jacob in the same spot he was last night. I shook him to wake him up.

"Jake. We got to get up." I said. "I have to go to work. And you really cant stay here by yourself." I pushed him off the bed.

"Ah. Bella...That hurt." He mumbled as he was laying on the floor still half un-conscious.

I got up and started to get dressed. I picked out Jacob's clothes and set them on his bed. Im like his mother.

"Jake. If you dont get up Im going to have to dress you myself." I teased, waiting for some movement.

He smiled, and took his shirt off with his eyes still closed. I threw him the new shirt, and he got up. He finally got dressed all the way. His hair was awful. I gave him gel, and he spiked it up.

"What am I going to do their? Its going to be so boring." He whined.

"Read a book. Its not that hard." I said teasing.

"I don't want to read." He whined. "Why couldn't I just stay home?"

I sighed. "No." I said thinking." You told me yesterday that you were with Sam." I accused.

"I was." He said.

"Then how did you end up in my backseat?" I questioned.

"I got bored, and walked to B&N." He said pausing." No trouble."

"Jacob, Your not aloud to walk around town alone." I said. "And you can't stay home alone. Ever."

"Why are you being all protective suddenly?" He asked annoyed by my rules.

"Jacob," I said slowly- not sure how to say this to him." Before you moved in their was a robber in my house." His face was in complete shock

* * *

**Please, Please, Please Review. Im not going to put up Chapter 4 until I get atleast 5 reviews. Thanks for reading (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"A robber?" He asked, still in shock.

"Yeah. I was still in the house, Jacob." I said.

Jacob's face loosened up. "What happened?" He asked. We were about 10 minutes away from work.

"I don't know. It happened so fast. The front door slammed shut, and I thought it was Charlie. So I go downstairs to greet him."

"Then I see no Charlie, and a guy dressed in black with a knife, and a gun sticking out of his pants runs up the stairs after me." Jacob's shocked face was back.

"I ran into my room, and locked the door. I hid under the bed knowing he would knock it down. He smashed the door, and looked everywhere in my room; Closet, Drawers, everything. He finally looked under the bed as I ran out the door as fast as I could."

"I tripped on the stairs due to my speed. He caught me laying on the on the floor and picked me up by my hair. I wanted to scream but my body wouldn't let me."

" He was still holding me up by my hair, and stuck the gun to my head. My heart completely stopped But I started screaming bloody murder hoping somebody would hear me. Then a beautiful guy came through the door. I kicked the guys knee came and his leg gave out and he fell backwards."

Jacob was so interested in my tragedy. He also looked scared. Hopefully he agrees with me that he shouldn't stay home alone.

I continued on with less than 5 minutes' to get to B&N.

"I ran outside and so did the guy who heard me scream. The robber was still on the floor of my stairs. I hear sirens and cop cars are swarming the house."

"I was sitting on the back of an ambulance with the guy who helped me. A police man came up to us."

"Your lucky he heard you scream." He told me. The guy beside me was smiling.-He never told me his name."

"He's like You Guardian Angel.' The Police man said."

"I smiled at him and said thanks...and that's it." I finished as we pulled in the parking lot.

"Who was Your Guardian Angel?" He asked.

"I have no idea. He could have been a neighbor." I said. I got out of the car.

"Come on." I said opening the door. "Uh. Just sit down over there. Get some Coffee and...Read!" I encouraged as I went to check in.

Today was slow and boring. I got to talk with Jacob more about how Forks is full of robbery, and you don't need to be afraid of my house. He understands that he can't stay home alone. He said he's afraid too.

I completely forgot about Edward the whole day until now. I came out of the stock room when I heard his voice.

"Hello, Mary. I'm looking for Bella." He said.

"Hey, Edward." I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Suddenly Jacob was by my side.

"Well," He looked around." I believe it's your break..." He assumed.

"Yeah. In like...ten minutes." I said as I looked at the clock.

He sat down in the chair next to the counter. "I can wait." He said. He was so perfect. He watched me work until the last second. He was patient the whole time.

"Okay. Ten minutes up." I said wondering what he had planned.

He stood up and I took off my apron. He took my hand and we walked out to his shiny Volvo. I glanced at Jacob, who was smiling, and sat in the chair Edward had. I opened my door, then shut it. He went to the drivers side, and we started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked out the window into the woods.

"We have like an hour and thirty minutes...Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere." I said.

"Well, there is a place I would like you to see." He said with a crooked smile.

"Alright. Where is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Its in the woods. But not far." I nodded and he laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." He said.

I hesitated." How did you know that I was at the mall? And in the Men's section?" I asked.

He hesitated as well. "I could be your stalker..." He said. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Seriously." I said.

He sighed. "Alright. Do you know Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess." I said." I don't really socialize with the neighbors." I confessed.

He nodded. "Well. Mr. Cullen happens to be my father." My face was completely stiff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I couldn't move my face. Jacob was right. Edward _is_ my neighbor.

I loosened up my face, and was able to talk.

"That doesn't answer my question...How did you know where I was?" I repeated." How did you find out where I worked?" I had a million questions to ask.

He chuckled. "I saw you getting into your truck, I was bored in my defense, and so I followed you around. You didn't even notice that a complete stranger was following you. Your a Danger Magnet." He teased.

"I wasn't paying attention at the time." I said.

"At the time? I followed you in the store. I was watching you the whole time you worked." He laughed to himself." I finally had the courage to come up to you. I didn't think you were going to turn into a tomato though." He said teasing.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." He said brushing the back of his hand against my cheek." I like it when you blush."

His touch made me shiver, and he pulled his hand away sharply.

We were at the opening of the woods in his car. I didn't notice that the car had stopped. He opened the door for me and I followed him into the humid woods.

It was a long "hike" to our destination.

"Were close. It shouldn't take much longer." He told me.

"You never told me where we were going" I said completely out of breath.

He stopped to let me take a break. He was perfectly fine -not gasping for breath. He smiled at me as I sat on a rock.

"You'll see when we get their." He wasn't being fair. I checked the clock, and Its only been 20 minutes. He was fast. We still had at least an hour and forty minutes.

We continued to walk again. He's been here before, so he made a trail that we could follow. A massive branch was in our way, and a stream of light came through.

"Were here." He said as he pulled back the branch. The light was in my eyes at first, but I walked forwards more and stepped into a grass meadow. Trees were surrounding us; It was a big open space though. Edward took my hand and we walked into the center. We sat down on the warm grass. The sun was unusually beaming down on us. Forks was usually rainy and wet. Today it was sunny and dry.

Edward patted a spot on his lap for me to sit with him. I scooted over next to him, and he rolled his eyes. He took my waist, as he was still sitting down, picked me up, and sat me on his lap. He put his chin against my shoulder, and we sat their for a while in silence.

Edward picked me up again effortlessly and he laid us both down facing the woods. I didn't want to go back to work. I don't need work anyway. I'm just going to quit.

"Do you like it?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I love it." I said, "Im going to quit my job." I told him suddenly.

"Why?" He asked laughing at my non-sense.

"I don't need a job." I said. "I just had one so I wouldn't be bored at home. If your going to stick around with me, then being bored wouldn't be an option. Right?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella." He laughed.

I sat up." You are going to stay around, Right?" He pushed me back down.

"Yes. I promise I will stay with you."

I hesitated. "A-are we...d-dating?" I asked gazing into the forest.

I turned around and put my head against his chest.

"Would you like to be dating?"

I nodded my answer, in the same position.

He chuckled. "I guess were boyfriend and girlfriend then." He said. I smiled to myself. To think that we met in a bookstore. I laughed. He noticed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Just thinking about how we met in a bookstore." He laughed also. We sat in silence for the rest of the time in the meadow and I drifted into sleep.

Edward's POV.

I woke up with Bella in my arms. I checked my watch for the time.

**7:36 A.M.**

My eyes bulged. We fell asleep...on the ground...in a meadow...with nobody knowing where we were.

"Bella. Time to get up!." I said as I stood up with Bella in my arms. I followed a short cut that I had made when I first found the meadow.

I got her back to the car, and sat her up in the seat. I started driving as fast as I could trying to think of an excuse. But my dad wouldn't home. What about Bella. Wait...If Carlisle wouldn't be home...why should Charlie be home. We have nothing to worry about. I started to slow down. The voice startled me.

"Edward." She mumbled. Is she awake?

"Bella…" I replied. Curious to see what was coming next.

"Edward, Don't go in their." She said.

" Where? Im driving..."I said reminding myself to keep my eyes on the road.

"Please, Don't leave me Edward."

"Talking in her sleep." I said to myself. "Course."

I pulled in my driveway when Bella opened her eyes.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Hey, your awake." I stated.

"Where are we?"

"At my house. But don't worry, Charlie and Carlisle worked all night. So. Nobody knows. But Im sure my siblings will be interested about my night." I grinned.

She didn't smile back. Her face turned worried. "We didn't..._do_ anything last night, Right?" She asked.

"Nope. Just fell asleep. What kind of guy do you think I am?" I said. She knew I was joking.

"Im not so sure yet." She said.

I took her face in my hands, and gently pressed my lips to hers. I tried to pull back but she was completely attached to me. I was going to put my hand on her shoulder and push her back,But I didn't want to. Her hands knotted in my hair and I fixed them on shoulders, then mine winded around her waist.

"Ehhem." I heard the sudden interruption from Alice. Bella sat back in her seat fast as If she had done something wrong. I got out of the car and so did she.

"What, Alice?" I asked rudely for her disrupting us.

"Oh. Nothing. I just never met your Girlfriend before, and I would like to be introduced." She asked too perky.

"Fine." I allowed.

I took Bella's hand, and brought her over to Alice.

"Bella. This is my small, annoying sister, Alice." I smiled at Alice.

"Alice, this is Bella." They shook hands and Alice skipped off to show-off her Porsche.

"Alice." I moaned. Bella was staring at it.

"You like it?" Alice asked taunting her car in front of Bella. I rolled my eyes in despite.

"Yeah. I love it. I used to have a car just like this." Bella said. Not knowing Alice was competeing with her.

"You did?" Alice's smile disappeared instantly.

"Yeah. I have a Hummer now. But I would kill to have my Porsche back."

"What happened? Couldn't afford it anymore?" Alice shot at her. I pushed her.

"Umm. No." Bella said as she looked at me with a confusing look."My friend Jacob kinda...took it off road, and demolished it."

"Mhmm. Sure." Alice shot once again. She skipped up the steps and went into the house.

"Im really sorry." I apoligized."She can't handle somebody being better than her."

She snorted. "Hah. You think _I'm_ better than _her?"_ I nodded_._" You've got to be joking."

"Bella. She's my sister. I know your better than her." I told her.

"Want to come inside?" I asked.

"As much as I would like to. No. I can't. Jacob is probably freaking out. And If I don't come home sooner or later He will come looking for my body with the FBI, swat team...and Charlie." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her prediction.

"Well, you know, Its Jacob." She started walking away towards her house.

"Can I at least drive you?" I asked.

"I'd rather walk. Haven't done that in a while. You'd just be wasting gas anyway." She said stopping once she got to the end of my car.

I walked towards her. I placed my hands on either side of her face and pressed my lips to hers. She backed away and started walking again towards her house.

"Bye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Bella."

Bella's POV.

I walked across the lawn, through the bushes that seprerated us, and got to my front door with Edward's eyes on me the whole time. I walked into the kitchen and got some water. I closed the fridge door and Jacob was suddenly their.

"Gah." I screamed as my water bottle hit the floor. "Jake, if you do that again-"

"Where were you?" He said cutting me off.

"What?" I asked still back in my other thought.

"Yesterday...Last night...This morning...Hmm?" He asked. "Where were you?"

"Well, Jacob don't spaz alright. Edward took me to his meadow -you know, big open space, floor covered in grass, woods surrounding us. Very nice, actu-"

"I know what a meadow is, Bella." He said interrupting me _again_.

"Uhh he took me their, and we kinda..Fell asleep. Then he woke up and drove me to his house...and...here I am. "I said.

"You slept with him?" He asked not waiting for an answer.

"N-" If he interrupts' me again...

"I want to have a talk with you Bella." He said dragging me along to the couch.

"About what." I asked very scared for what subject might have come to his mind.

* * *

**Please Review. I really need reviews to keep writing (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV.**

I sat on the couch with my arms folded.

"Now, Bella, Don't get embarrassed. I understand if this would be a touchy subject for you."

"Spit it out, Jake." I said.

He sighed. "Okay. I was once a teenage boy an-"

"You still _are_ a teenage boy, Jacob." I said.

"Right! So I know what is going through their minds at age 16 to 18."

"Sure you do, Jacob." I said.

"And what exactly is going through their minds?" I asked. "Since you know everything about them."

"Well, they want...er, Girls. But girls who are willing to take a risk. And do something...that they might regret later. And umm,The boy hormones rage, and they get...Hormoney, and well they like want to...like. they want to have s-"

"Jake!" I screamed so loud that Edward could probably hear.

"What?"

"Why are you having this conversation with me?" I asked." If anything, I should be talking to _you_ about this!"

"I just was thinking that...You and Edward _slept _together. That kinda sends the wrong message to a boy's mind!" He said. He was sooo red in the face, I thought he was going to explode. He stuttered over every other word. Not sure how to make this talk get to me. But I really should have been giving this talk to him. He put his hands to the sides of his head trying to stop his words.

I hugged him.

"_Shut-up_, and don't worry about it." I told him. Jacob followed me up to our room. We sprawled out on my bed. Jacob is never on his bed.

"So. Are you two dating?" He asked. I knew he was jealous of Edward. Jacob loves me. I love him too, But Only as a _best friend_. Jacob wants more than _friendship_ with me.

"Yes, Jacob. Please don't get jealous." I said.

"Pssh. I'm not _jealous_, per say. I just...Bella I don't really like that guy. You just ditch me for him anyway." He told me. My face turned to guilt.

"No. Jacob. I don't want to ditch you. You never want to come with us anyway."

"Yeah. I know." He said laying next to me on the bed." It just seems that way. We never do anything anymore."

"What if we did whatever you wanted to do today?" I asked him probably regretting it.

"Well...I did get two tickets to a monster truck rally." He said." You wanna go?"

"Trucks?" I asked.

"Monster trucks" He corrected smiling.

"Alright."I said happily.

"Really?" He asked.

"Totally. We do whatever you want all day."

He pulled my hand off the bed and he sat out my clothes. The clothes he picked out weren't my normal wardrobe. Their was a tank-top with a skull on it. and skinny jeans with checkered shoes. I bought these?

"Jake, I don't remember picking these clothes out." I said.

"I understand." He said as he was getting a chocker necklace with a B on it." It's because, you gave me a lot of money, and so I got something for today."

"This is what people dress like for a truck show?"

"_Monster Truck Rally!"_ He corrected me again." And yes. THis is how they dress. Now go put make-up on. Lots of it." He said pushing me into the bathroom. I grabbed my eyeliner and put a really heavy coat on. I grabbed my eye shadow and I had no dark colors. I rarely wear make-up, but Jacob says it's a necessity to go all rocker or something like that.

"Jacob. I only have bright colors." I told him.

"Uhhh." He said. He was reaching in his back pocket and grab out a small container." Here. I grabbed this for you."

I took it. "Thanks."

I went back in and put the grayish-blackish eye shadow on. I came out of the bathroom and Jake was all ready; faded skinny jeans with homemade tears in them, Same shirt as me, and same shoes as me. What next? Same make-up?

"Er, Nice clothes." I said. Looking at the similarity between us.

"I don't want to lose you, silly girl. So I dressed as you are." He told me.

"Alright."I said. "Twins."

He laughed and took my hand. We walked down the steps and got in my car. I started up the car, and Jacob blasted the stereo.

"You like My Chemical Romance?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Sure." I said not really knowing what that was.

He put the CD in and turned it all the way up. My car's speakers are gunna blow up. I pulled out of the driveway, and A familiar Silver Volvo started to pull out of the Cullen's driveway. I waited for it go in front of me, but it let me through.

"Edward." I said. "Always the gentlemen." Jacob rolled his eyes.

It was hot in my car. Jacob hated the Air Conditioning; He says it gives him headaches. Jacob put down his window and I put down the rest with just one button. Jacob hit the sun-roof button, and I put down the back window. The silver Volvo was following me. Alright? He will probably turn somewhere up ahead. I didn't pay attention to see if he was still behind me or not. I didn't care. One-in-a-million chances that he were going to the same place as I. So I forgot him for the rest of the ride.

Jacob kept replaying "Sharpest Lives" over and over again. I even knew the words to the song, and I have never heard it before. I put on something we both like.

"Whoa. Wait. What are you putting in?

"Now 28..."I said.

"Alright." He said happily.

* * *

Please Please Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

We finally pulled into the parking lot, which was completely filled with cars, and I was lucky enough to even find a spot. I had no idea where to go. I really couldn't believe that people were interested in trucks smashing into each other. We got out of the car and I took Jacob's large, warm, hand so I would not get lost in the crowd.

"Jake. Where do we go?" I asked.

"Uhhh. Our seats are like...Really close. So it should be at the opening over there." He said as he pointed to the row of seats. We walked over their, and everybody was staring at us.

Why? Was their something wrong with our outfits? No, They are all wearing similar things as we are. I finally noticed that they weren't staring our outfits, they were staring at Jacob and I...As a couple. They probably thought we looked great together. Jacob wasn't noticing what I was, so he continued to walk with me hand in hand. We got to our seats and sat down getting ready for the trucks to come out.

"Nice. Huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's awesome." I said." So big." He nodded. The trucks finally came out, and Jake immediately stood up and many others followed

lt the rush go through me, and my heart's tempo boosted up. My head felt dizzy from the music that was blasting. The first truck that came out just flew over 10 cars.

"Oh. That was so sweet." I said out loud to Bella. She chuckled as she was screaming. I think she really likes this. My hands went over my mouth as the next truck, with flames and a massive skull on it, Flipped over fire.

People were putting their Girlfriends on their shoulders so they could see better. Bella _was_ short. Hmm.

"Bella!" I screamed, not sure if she could hear me.

"Yeah?" She screamed back.

"Get on my shoulders."

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not doing that!" She said.

"Come on. You can hardly see anything. Please get on." I pleaded.

"I'm kind of heavy, Jake." She replied.

"Your not heavy at all. And...Like I care!" I said. She sighed and nodded. I bent down and she stood up on the seats and she climbed on to my shoulders. I stood up and she screamed once again. She took my hands so she would not fall backwards. I liked having Bella with me. She is an awesome friend. Why couldn't I be like Edward? What does he have that I don't? Bella's screaming broke up my thought.

The show ended when every truck smashing into each other, then they set the Monster Trucks on Fire. It was very interesting, actually. Graphic.

We started to walk out when I see Edward Cullen straight ahead. Why would he be here? He's "Formal" Formal people shouldn't be here. He should leave before Bella see's him. He could ask her to sleep over on the ground again.

"She has a bed, Cullen." I said out loud. I hadn't noticed Bella had heard,

"What?" She asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked trying to stall.

"What did you say?" She asked." Something...Cullen?"

"Uhhhh." I said hesitating." You're high." I said randomly.

"You shouldn't drive." I said trying to get off the subject." _Friends _don't let other _friends _drive...High." I said. Back-tracking what I just said.

"I should drive, Bella."

"Huh?" She asked very confused. "Are _you_ high?" She asked.

"Me? Pssh. Nope. Im perfectly fine." I said pulling her away from where Cullen was standing." That is why I should drive. Hmmm?"

"Fine. I am kind of tired." She said.

With no warning to her, I picked her up in my arms and carried her out to the hummer.

"Jake, What are you doing?"

"Your tired. Im carrying you. Wow. You need summer school." I teased.

She grinned and I sat her in the seat and shut the door. I walked over to the drivers side and saw Edward glaring at me. He probably didn't _love _me carrying Bella around. He doesn't own her. Other guys can have her too. She doesn't just like _him_. Im perfect for Bella, too. I waved with a mocking smile on my face. He walked away disappointed.

"Go Jacob." I muttered to myself.

I hopped into the seat, and started the car. Bella fell asleep

I was getting ready to pull into driveway at **2:30 A.M. **when I see an old black van in the Hummer's spot. I parked behind it. I saw Charlie's car was blocked in in-front of it. Alright.

"Bells, Wake-up." I leaned down to kiss her on the lips, she opened her eyes.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied."Were home. But their is a massive black van blocking in Charlie's car. Have you ever seen it before?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. I haven't." She got up immediately. She walked out of the car, shut her door, and walked inside the house. I followed her every step.

My stomach was hurting, my heart was pounding, I switched places with her, I went in front, and continued walking.

I looked around. I took a quick glance at the staircase, and Somebody was silently walking up. They had a black mask on, a large bag, and a gun was sticking out of his pocket. I covered Bella's mouth, knowing her reaction, and turned her to look at him. I could feel her heart explode with freight. She wanted to scream so badly. Bella went to the kitchen and to the drawer by the fridge and pulled out a black object. She came back into the room, and I could make out what the dark object was.

Oh my god! Bella has a gun. My eyes widened. Bella shouldn't ever touch a gun. Never. I gently took the gun so she wouldn't freak out. She released the weapon into my hands, and ran into the kitchen to the same drawer, and brought out another gun. Oh my. Why do we have all of these guns? One is enough! My eyes were still in the same position they were when Bella surprised me with the first gun. I didn't take it from her- she _does _need some kind of protection.

Bella aimed the gun at the guy who was now almost behind the wall that separated the stairs to the hallway. He moved behind them quickly and we followed him up the stairs cautiously. I was thinking about calling the police, but if he heard our voices somebody would get hurt.

**Bella's POV**

I almost ran up the stairs to kill the unknown visitor in my house. Jacob stopped me, and held me in his arms.

"Quiet."He whispered so low, I could barely understand what he said. I nodded and stayed by his side the whole time. We got to Charlies room and woke him up while the killer was in mine and Jacob's room. We had alot of things in there, so he would probably take his time.

"Charlie..." We whispered.

His eyes flashed open. He saw our fear-struck faces and knew something was wrong. He got out of bed, and put on his plaid robe.

"Wha- What is wrong? Is everything okay? Somebody hurt?" He asked.

"Daddy, There's a killer. or robber in the house. He is in my room right now, but we have to get out of here!" I said still whispering.

We started going out of the room when _he _was backing _out_ of my room. We quickly shut the door, and we hear another door open. Bathroom.

"Alright...We have to go quick, there's not much in the bathroom so we would need to _run_ down the stairs." He said in a normal tone.

We all latched hands and mine were all sweaty. I still had the gun, that felt like it was on fire, which was in between my jeans and the side of my body. We ran down the stairs and the bathroom door slammed.

"Hey!!" The loud voice behind us hollered. We kept running down the large staircase.

"Stop. Right now!" He ordered screaming again. Nobody dared to stop, or turn around. I suddenly hear,

"BOOM!" My heart has stopped and so have I. Charlie let's go of my hand and has fallen to the ground. His blood is all over the white carpet that covered the stairs.

"Dad!" I screamed. My voice Piercing. I ran over to my soon-to-be-dead Dad.

"Dad?" I asked crouching next to him. His eyes opened barely to glance at me one more time. I started crying when I feel something against my back. Hard.

"Alright. Give me all the weapons or she turns out like the old man." My once again stopped. I glanced at the gun that flew out of Charlies hands when he was...shot.

Jacob's gun fell to the ground and he slowly walked towards me.

"You know...We weren't going to _attack _you...or anything like that." Jacob said as the robber, Killer, whatever tightened the last knot of the rope that squeezed Jacob and I together.

He didn't respond to Jacob.

"Soo..What's your name?" He asked. I nudged Jacob in the ribs.

"Jake. My name is Jake...Why do you care?"

"Ja- Jake? As in Jacob?"

"Well, Duh." Killer Jake said rudely. It _was_ a stupid question.

"Hmm. My name is Jacob, too."

"Now I have to change my name." He muttered.

Jacob made a face. He looked at me.

"That wasn't very nice." He whispered." I personally like the name Jacob. Theirs nothing wrong with it." Jacob went on about his name being fine.

"Jacob...Shut up." I said.

"Ugh.Everybody is rude today. Must be Global Warming. I know that's got me Depressed." I ignored his nonsense.

"Hey. Kid. Shut-up!" Jake said.

Jacob made another face.The guy left the room. Jacob was not acting scared as usual. He normally would be freaking out. He would say we would die in a situation like this.

"Jacob. Why are you acting like this?" I asked curiously.

"Like what? Calm. Patient...Nice...?" He asked giving me examples.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked again.

He snorted. "Cause were saved." He told me.

My eyes widened." We are? How? Jake how?" I asked lowering my voice as I spoke.

"Well, Remember your Guardian Angel?" He asked.

My memory flashed back to him." ...Yes" I answered simply.

"He'll come to save us...Duh!" Jacob told me.

"Jacob. You can't rely on a guy who saved me in the past." I said.

He shrugged. "You can't. But I can."

"Ugh. Whatever, Jacob. Go ahead and dream on about my Guardian Angel.

"Alright."He said.

We continued to sit, tied up, in the dark.

* * *

**Please review. I need 6 reviews before I Update Chapter 8. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob's POV.

"Are you thinking of an animal?" I asked Bella randomly. I knew she was bored. I was too. Why not 20 Questions.

"No." She said sharply,"Im thinking that were going to die. He killed Charlie, he'll kill us also." She said.

I was silent for a minute. "...Does it have a tail?" I asked.

She sighed. "No..."

"Hmm. Does it live in water?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Alligator?" I guessed.

"No. You guessed too soon." She said. "And...Alligators have tails.

"Right." I said remembering what an Alligator looks like.

" Does it live in the ocean?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Pacific?"

She stared at me. "I don't know."

"Does it need to come up for air?"

"No."

"Does it have legs?"

"Yes."

"Is it mushy?"

"What?"

"Is it like...Mushy. Does it feel like Jello?" I asked.

"I didn't know we had to actually touch the thing we pick." She said.

"You don't...I'm just curious." I said. "Umm. Is it deadly?"

"Could Be."

"Does it start with an** A**?"

"No."

"**B**."

"No."

"**C**."

"O! It starts with an O, Jacob." She said. Her hand went over her eyes.

"Ohhhh. An O. Interesting."

"Yeah. Real interesting." She said.

"Hmm. What starts with an O...?" I pondered."O-range...O-ctapus...uhhh.P-ickle? Wait! It can't be a pickle." I chuckled to myself. " That's a P."

"It was Octopus, Jacob." She told me.

"I was right. Hah. I'm good."

"Yeah." She agreed sarcastically.

The door swiftly opened hitting my foot and making me scream.

"Ahh! My foot. My precious Foot."

"Shut up! " The guy ordered.

"Well that hurt. Could you rub it, please?" I asked nicely.

"Rub it yourself." He shot back at me.

"You see I would. Yet I can't. You accidently tied us up very tightly. I understand that it wasn't intentional. I forgive you anyway."

"If I untie you...Will you shut up?" He asked me.

"Yes. He will." Bella answered.

"Fine." He untied us.

"My foot." I said as I was rubbing it to take away the pain." Thank the Lord that it is still healthy." I smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Nobody knows. It's not an illness. Just called stupidity, I guess. Only a rare amount of people get the _gift_." Bella answered.

"I can't stick around. Sooo. You're probably going to die now...Bye." He said. He pulled a packet out of his pocket and slid a stick against the rough side of the packet. A flame appeared on the match. He put it on the top shelf waved, then shut and locked the door.

"No. Jacob put it out!" Bella Screamed.

"I can't' reach it" I said. I lost it then."_ Now_ were going to die!" I screamed. The flame got higher and all of  
the coats caught on fire. The fire alarms went off. Like anybody could hear them outside.

"Jacob. Were gunna die." She said holding on to me.

"Maybe not. I'm going to bust out the door. Stand Back." She sat over in a corner and started crying.

I put my foot against the door, took it back then flung it forward again. The door broke half way, and I slammed the heel of the foot against the door. It fell to the ground, and Bella stood up. The closet was filled with thick black smoke. I found Bella's hand, and we ran out of the closet. The smoke clouded my lungs and I collapsed. I felt Bella fall next to me. She has passed out, and I didn't have the strength to even get up. The fire was getting to us and...We are going to die. Yup. Burned alive. Why fire? Why not just shooting us. Hmm. That was a weird guy. Kind of rude, He put the name Jacob in vain. He should not have been named Jacob. He doesn't deserve the name.

I stopped thinking about Rude Killer Jake, and turned to Bella. I tried to nudge her to wake her up. Her eyes stayed shut but she rolled over next to me. I put my arms around her and started to crawl down the stairs

Edward's POV.

The blood rushed to my head as I was lying upside down at the bottom of my bed. The breeze that came through my opened window made me shiver. I flung my feet over my head -planning to do this easily- and my face met the wood floor. I rubbed my nose and walked to the window.

The aroma outside wasn't really a fresh outdoorsy smell. More...Smokey, like somebody was burning wood. The scent was was burning my nose, I slammed it shut and went downstairs. I stopped on the last step not surprised at was I was seeing. Rosalie and her _boy toy _sucking face on the couch. I covered my eyes, making a big scene out of it, and backed away slowly. My footsteps were heavy.

"Get a life, Edward." She hissed, startling me. I un-covered my eyes and smirked.

"You know what? Your right. Im gunna go buy one right now, big sister" I smirked and backed away.

"Hey! What's up, Jim-Bo!"

"It's Jimmy." He corrected.

"Eh, I like Jim-Bo." I twisted the door knob and was stopped by Rosalie's annoying squeal.

"Where do you think your going?!" She stalked over to me dragging her boyfriend with her.

I narrowed my eyes. "Out in the world," I dramatically pointed at the door." Where gangs lurking on the street are always looking for new beautiful bronze haired guys." I opened the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Don't talk to me like that." She shot at me.

"Sorry, Miss Thing." I said.

"Whoa! Look at that!" I said pointing at the cereal box on the counter. They paid attention to something random in the kitchen. I slammed the door on my way out.

"Ha, and that kids in AP classes."

My nose was burning again. I looked over the tree tops and saw smoke coming from Bella's house. I walked curiously around the tree's that blocked our houses and saw the smoke rising off the top of her house. I sprinted to the front door. The knob wasn't hot, so I opened it swiftly and saw Jacob struggling with Bella on the fifth step.

"Bella!" I screamed. Jacob popped his head up, relieved. I picked up Bella, and slung her over my shoulder. Jacob reached for my hand; I grabbed it and pulled him up to his feet. He was wheezing and gripped my arm violently. I was coughing aw well. The smoke was no longer gray. It was completely Black, blocking my vision of the door. I could hear a faint alarm noise, getting closer every second. Hopefully _I_ wouldn't pass out from the fumes that made my throat burn. I got down to the last step in the staircase. Jacob was now un-conscious as well as Bella. Bella was alright in the weight. Jacob...not so much. He isn't fat, just muscular. I struggled on my way to the door with Bella flipped over on my shoulders, and Jacob being dragged behind me.

I grabbed the door roughly and yanked it open. I heard the wooden door split, knowing that I pulled too hard. The almost clean air hit me hard. I gasped as I saw the fire truck pull into her smooth black driveway.

* * *

**Please Review. Chapter 9 is already started. (: Sorry Chapter 8 took so long. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
**  
Edward's P.O.V.**

"I just walked outside and saw the smoke coming from the house." I repeated for the fifth time. Was it that hard to believe?

"When you went in... Only Jacob and Isabella were there?" The Police Officer asked.

"Bella. And they were the only ones I could see." I said remembering Charlie and Carlisle." My father, Carlisle, and her Father, Charlie, are both doctors. They work together. Carlisle didn't come home, so, I'm guessing Charlie didn't either. I _could_ be wrong."

It was silent for a moment.

He nodded his head and wrote things down in his notebook. "That's it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, that is it. What more do you want?" I asked.

He got up from the back of the fire truck and left.

"What?" I said silently to myself. I glanced over at Bella, who was on a stretcher. She was still passed out from the fumes of the fire. Jacob was sitting on a stretcher inside the ambulance truck, fighting with a nurse who was taking his temperature.

"Jeez, Lady. Just let me go! I'm fine. I was just unconscious for...a while." He managed to yell with the thermometer hanging out of his mouth.

"Chill out, Jacob. You were in a_ fire." _I reminded him as I walked over to the Ambulance.

"So?" He asked. "It's not the first time somebody, strong and muscular, survived a fire." He said showing off his muscles to another nurse that came into the truck. I raised my eyebrow at him. He dropped his arm and frowned at me.

"Is there someplace you both can stay?" A guy from the front of the fire truck asked Jacob.

"Well, I have a house in La P-"He started.

"Yes. They are going to stay with me. I live next door. We have plenty of room." I interrupted."Umm. When would Bella wake up?" I asked impatiently.

"Shortly, I assume- since Jacob woke-up minutes ago."

"Mmm." I said. Glancing at Bella once more. By the time I turned back around, they were gone. Jacob was still sitting on the stretcher though.

"Sooo, Did you really mean what you said?" He asked me.

"About what?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Letting Bella and I...Stay with you." He started to fidget with his sweaty hands.

"Yes. We have an extra bedroom, you can stay with me." I offered.

"Alright. Thanks." He started to get off the stretcher when he stopped suddenly.

"Maybe...Maybe Bella will stay with you." He smiled."Kinda weird for me. Nothing personal, I swear." He raised his hands in the air -Defensive.

"I understand." I chuckled. "You can borrow some of my clothes, if you like."

"Eh, Preppy boy isn't really my style." He smirked. "Bella's got tons of money. She will probably get to the mall for some new clothes as soon as she's, well, conscious."

"Alright." The slight gasp from Bella caught my attention.

"Bella?" I ran over to her and I saw Jacob's large shadow following me.

She looked up ,straight at me. "Edward?" She asked. Confused.

"I'm right here, Bella."

She sighed in relief. She hopped up suddenly then screamed.

Bella?" I asked curiously.

"Charlie! Charlie's dead! He shot him." She remembered. She started to sob.

"What?" I asked. I thought he wasn't home.

"But, Carlisle didn't come home last night." I pointed out.

She lay back down. Calmer. "Mmm. Yeah. Well, Charlie did." She said slowly. Then she flipped out again. "Then he got shot!" She screamed.

I backed away nervously- A little scared from her reaction. A nurse ran over to calm her down, giving me a glare as she passed.

"Hey, Bella. Shhh. Bella don't worry, Honey. You're going to be fine." She calmed her down. Then Jacob opened his big mouth.

"Yeah, Bella. You won't even remember how Charlie died when we're staying at the Cullen's." He smiled. He thought he was helping. I smacked him from the back of the head.

"Ouchy." He turned around. "What hit me?" He asked.

"A tree branch." I said staring at Bella. He looked behind him, hoping to find a tree. His face turned to a pout.

Yeah. He'll be going to school this summer.

"Thanks, nurse. I think that I am fine now." She patted Bella's head and walked away. Giving me a death stare. I walked over to Bella and she grabbed my waists. I tucked her into my chest and she sighed.

"Ready to leave? I would think you would be able to leave now." I told her.

"Where, Edward? I'm homeless!" She muttered.

I chuckled. "You think I would let you be homeless?" I asked her.

"Then where?!" She asked impatiently.

"His house of course, Bella." Jacob told her- forgetting about the tree branch- making her eyes wide, almost nervous looking. I rolled my eyes, but nodded at his answer.

"Yeah, you'll be staying with me in my room. Jacob," I paused to see Jacob dozing off. "Will be staying in the guest room."

She nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?" I asked her concerned.

She dozed off for a couple seconds, and then she looked around the front yard and back at me

"Huh?" She asked. I blinked on time and repeated the question- more concerned than I was before.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine!" She told me smiling. Then she started to sob falling forward onto my chest. Jacob heard her outbreak and went over to her.

"Bella? Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"I-I-I don't know!" She replied completely confused herself. She sat on the stretcher, face smothered in my shirt, for at least five minutes- crying.

"Let's get you to bed, Bella." I said breaking the silence. "You too, Jacob." I nodded my head to him. He nodded back. He ran to the paramedics, and told them that we were leaving. I carried Bella in my arms, and she fell asleep when we got across her lawn. Jacob went straight to the fridge, I took Bella up to my room and lay her down on the bed. Jacob could explain to everyone why he is here.

I took another quick shower, Just to get the smell of smoke off of me. I sat in my chair across from the bed. Watching Bella sleep was fun. She mumbled more Gibberish in her sleep once again. I glanced at the clock and it said **8: 45 P.M.** My eyes started to droop and I changed into my night clothes. I tried as much as possible not to make any movement causing Bella to awaken. I wasn't tired, just worn out. I turned on the lamp that was on my nightstand. I grabbed my book and read nine long chapters before looking at the clock again.

**11:32 P.M.****  
**  
"Hmm." I mumbled to myself. Bella was now turned to face me. Her face was completely smooth and her hair completely messed up. I turned off the lamp and drifted off into sleep.

"Edward!!" Somebody's screeching voice called my name. "Eddie! Get up!" I would have replied, but I felt too tired to even groan.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice screamed. Should have known that piercing voice came from that tiny person. "If you don't get up then I will pour this bucket of water, right here in my hands, on you both." She threatened, splashing the water.

"She won't do it, Bella." I assured her.

"Sure?" She asked, holding my hand.

"Positive." I said. "She knows she would be tortured if she did." I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

"Oh really?" She asked, taunting us. I smiled to myself.

I suddenly felt a trickle of water running down my neck then the bucket of water was suddenly empty. My clothes were soaked. Then Bella was hit with water, as well.

"Alice!" We both screamed. We took our faces out of the pillow and saw Alice looking at us in fear. She blinked a couple times, looked at the empty buckets, dropped them and ran. We both jumped out of bed and ran after her all through the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Edward's POV.****  
**  
We finally capture Alice after 5 laps around the house. Emmett joined us while carrying a foot long hoagie

"What did she do to you anyway?" Emmett asked us.

"She poured a bucket of water on Bella and I while we were sleeping."

"Alice, You can't just pour buckets of water on people when they sleep. It's...rude...or something. Just don't do it!" He turned around and left. I looked down the hall that we ran through, and Emmett's hoagie was everywhere. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Emmett!" I called.

"Yeah? You want me to help you torture her?" He asked excitingly.

"Not exactly...I want you to clean the hoagie up." I pointed at the mess.  
He looked at the loaf of bread in his hands and mumbled.

"No wonder I was just getting bread." He said quietly.

Alice was tied to a dining room chair, and we brought all of her things from her bedroom out into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Payback, Alice." I started." You've been pouring water on me for...years." I told her. She smiled at her accomplishments.

"What item should we destroy first, Bella?" I asked.

She smiled, and then picked up a Bracelet with millions of little charms on it.

"Pssh. That's nothing." She said. I broke off an "I Love to Shop!" charm, and a tiny noise left Alice's mouth.

I took off another charm. An "A" -for Alice- and she narrowed her eyes waiting to see what I would pick up next.

"Hmmm." I thought to myself. I bent down and searched through the pile.

I now found a Juicy Couture purse.

I handed it to Emmett, He _did_ help capture her, and tie the knot.

He took a marker from his pocket and then scribbled his signature on one side, mine and Bella's on the other.

"Emmett!? Do you understand how expensive that was?" She squealed.

"No, I don't really care, either!" He pretends to giggle.

"Humph." She pouted.

"Maybe we should stop now, guys," Bella said.

"She has a ton of these." I assured her. "_I _usually _help_ Emmett."

"Yeah, Alice once ate my Ribs" He smiled to himself."That was a bad idea. I tracked her down. Sooo...Don't eat my food. Just a warning."

Emmett picked up a Coach Bag, and she squealed with fright. It's just a purse.

"Okay, Okay!" She said with her eyes locked on the bag." If I swear not to dump water on you again...Will you stop killing me?"

I shrugged my shoulders." Fine." I grabbed Bella's hand and led her back into my room.

"Wait Untie me!" She screamed."Emmett! Don't leave!" I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. Alice was now alone in the hallway.

Bella and I were almost fully dry, But we still changed into dry clothes. It was **5:45 AM.** I was going to kill Alice.

I hesitantly put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me slowly. She didn't pull away; she snuggled closer to me.

Alright...She flipped over, facing me, and put her face into my chest. My head was resting on the top of hers. She eventually fell asleep, and after a while of staring around my room, I did too.

**Bella's POV******

"Hey...Edward, Bella." I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and then they tried to move the hair from my face.

"You promised, Alice." Edward mumbled, with his head in his pillow.

I heard a chuckle. "It's Carlisle." He pulled off the covers and then shook the bed.

"Come on, kids." He said.

"_Why?_" Edward whined.

"You...need to get dressed." He said hesitantly.

"What for?" Edward asked again.

"Uhhhh. Well, Charlie's Funeral is today." He said slowly.

I sat up quickly and stared at Carlisle in shock. Edward slid from under the covers and moved next to me.

"Funeral? You guys planned the funeral _already_?" I asked.

"Well, actually Alice planned the funeral, and...Booked the church, and...Found a very nice gravesite."

Edward was gripping around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed and touched the top of my hand slowly. I stared at how his hand was smooth, and tan. While mine was dry, and pale white. Carlisle was the only tan one in the family. Except for Alice, but she goes to a Tanning Salon.

"Bella, Alice bought an outfit for you this morning...After I untied her." He glanced at Edward for a second, and then fixed his eyes on my face again. He saw the tears starting to form in my eyes, and knew now was the time to retreat.

"You two get dressed." He said walking towards the door, then swiftly turned around and looked at Edward. "In...Separate bathrooms." Edward nodded and Carlisle left the room shutting the door.

We got off the bed and he went into his closet, and then pulled out a black suit with a black tie. Then went back in and brought out his shiny black dress shoes. He walked over to his Maple wood dresser and grabbed a pair of black socks. I stood in the middle of the room watching him get his things ready.

He glanced around the room -looking for something- and saw me watching him.

"What?" He asked. Then walked over to me silently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure what to do." I replied.

"Hmm. You could get a shower while I get Alice to put together your things." He suggested.

"Alright." I looked around, and walked to a pink door in his room. I heard a chuckle from behind me while I opened the door to a massive walk in closet. With girl clothes nicely hung up on pink hangers. I turned around to find Edward laughing at me.

I tried to hold back a smile. "Shut up." I walked to another door across the room. The door was blue -baby blue.

"Bella.." He said before I touched the handle. He pointed to the _other_ pink door. "That one is your bathroom." He told me -smiling.

"Why do you have pink doors anyway?" I asked.

"Alice painted it while we were sleeping. I'm surprised you didn't smell the fumes. I kicked her out before she could finish the other side." He shrugged. I went back to the pink closet door, and grabbed a soft black towel from the hook on the back of the door.

"I can't remember the last time I saw five doors in somebody's bedroom." I mumbled on my way to my bathroom.

He laughed as I shut the door. I flipped the switch, and was in shock. Charlie made just as much money as Carlisle did and I never got this size of a bathroom.

I turned the turned the shower handle to Hot and got un-dressed. I opened the glass door, and entered the hot water. I stood in the burning water for a few minutes, and then started to wash my hair. I heard the door open and slam -causing me to jump- while I was shaving my legs. My bathroom was completely stocked. Razors..Shampoo..Conditioner, everything.

"Hello?" I asked. "Edward?"

"No silly, it's Alice." She said.

I sighed in relief.

I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I looked down curiously. Red liquid was running down my leg. Blood. The shower was suddenly spinning in a fast circle. I had to put my hand on the glass to stop myself from falling down.

"You okay?" She asked anxiously. Obviously seeing my hand.

"Yeah." I said un-steadily. I looked down at my leg again. "I just...I just..." I trailed off.

She opened the glass door, making me fall on my back.

"Ahh." I said quickly. I was on the shower floor, with my leg still bleeding.

"Oh my god, Bella." She said. She reached out a hand, and I grabbed it. The blood stopped and so did the spinning room. I notice that I was still naked, and that Alice was still in the shower with me.

She looked at me from head to toe. "Danggg, Bella. You're lucky!" She told me.

"What!?" I asked -not sure what she had meant.

She sighed and then put her hands up to her torso area.

I covered myself up when I found out that she meant my Breast.

"Alice!" I yelled laughing. She laughed back as she backed out of the shower.

"You guys alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. We're fine." She assured him.

"Alright." He mumbled.

"Hurry up, I have your things all picked out. You are going to love them!" She squealed.

I rinsed off the rest of my leg with my eyes closed. I finished shaving my legs, and then rinsed the rest of my body off. I opened the glass door, grabbed my towel, and looked around the massive bathroom for my clothes. Alice is sitting on the vanity chair, scaring me to death.

"Ahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She jumped out of her chair and fell to the ground, along with a bottle of clear liquid. "I'm so sorry, Alice." I apologized laughing. She was laughing on the floor and was so red in the face. She was waving her hand in front of her face and almost gasping for air -this was just how Alice laughed, though.

I went to grab her hand, and then slipped on the substance in the bottle and fell on my butt.

We were laughing like crazy on my bathroom floor. We finally calmed down when Edward knocked anxiously on the door.

"Bella!? Are you okay?" He asked me.

I started laughing again. "Yeah!" I hollered back.

We stopped laughing and the cut on my leg stung.

"Ouch." I said. I put my finger into the puddle and then smelled it.

"Nail Polish Remover?" I asked her.

She started laughing again, and then nodded.

"Alice can you zipper this up?" I asked her.

She put down the straightener then pulled up the zipper.

"Thanks." I said.

"Mhmm." She replied, then she went back to work on my hair. She was all done, everybody but Rosalie, Me...and Emmett were done. I started to paint my nails while Alice was finishing up my hair.

After I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward pacing around in our Bedroom.

He took a glance over at me, then the ground. Then he stopped and looked at me again.

"You look beautiful." He stated.

I blushed. "Thanks. You look very nice." I told him.

He grinned at me, and took my hand. Alice was following us down the stairs and once we got to the final set of stairs everyone was quiet. They we all staring at me, which was making me feel self-cautious.

Esme came up a hugged me. "You look Gorgeous, Darling." She told me.

"Thank-you." I'm sure I was still blushing.

Carlisle opened the door.

"Time to go." Emmett said standing up and walking out the door. Edward squeezed my hand, and then led me to the Volvo.

I walked out of the house and saw people standing on the lawn. Angela.

"Bella!" She screamed running towards me.

"I'm so so so sorry about Charlie...your house. Your life!" She said.

My life? What's wrong with my life?

"Hmm." That was all I could say. I looked past her and saw my friends standing with Roses in their hands. They all were wearing Jeans and simple tee shirts.

"Oh God." I said covering my mouth.

"Thanks guys." I told them. They handed me the flowers and we had 2 minute conversations each, I didn't want to be late to my own father's funeral. The more I thought about it...the more that I missed him.

I finally got into the passenger seat of Edward's car. Alice and Emmett rode with us. While and Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie's Boyfriend, Jimmy, went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Good Job, Bella." Alice said, patting my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We thought you were going to cry a river in our front yard." Emmett said for her. She punched him in the arm, knowing a simple smack wouldn't bother him, and he pushed her against the door, and then shoved his armpit in her face. Ew, Gross. I feel so bad for Alice. Who knows what kind of things are under there.

"Hey...Guys! Guys!" He yelled at them. "Stop." Emmett put down his arm and she stuck her tongue at him. He narrowed his eyes then lifted his arm up again to warn her.

"NO!" She begged."Jeeze, Could you please try to even _attempt _to clean under there!?" She asked him. He smiled. I chuckled. I never had a Brother or Sister to fight with. Must be fun.

**Please Review. I'm sorry it took so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11****  
**  
**Bella's POV.**

We arrived at the Funeral Home shortly after Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jimmy did. Jacob took my Hummer. He said that he would give it a car wash on his way, so I let him. Edward was opening my door by the time I zoned back in to life. I walked in and almost everybody I knew was there. poeple came over one by one to meet me, and have small chats on how great of a guy my Dad was.

His patients were there too. After saying hello to everybody, Edward took my hand and led me into the room I was searching all over the funeral home to find. He took me to Charlie. His casket was closed, Alice probrably knew that I wouldn't be able to take that much yet.

Flowers were taking over the entire room. Their was a picture of Charlie and I when I was little. I added the bouqet of flowers to the rest of them. I kneeled down on the long black cushion and Edward followed. We were compeltely alone in the room. Thats how I wanted it, Only to be with my Dad, and Edward. I put my hands on the lid, and Edward covered it with his. I slowly titlted my head until it was fixed on Edward's shoulder.

The back door slams, startling me, and I whip my head around to see who it is. Emmett. Course. He may be big, but is very emotional and needs to have somebody around him at all times. I look up at Edward's face and his eyes were red, probably like mine. I've never seen Edward cry before, It made me want to cry even more. I couldn't stop. I got off the kneeler and grabbed Edward's hand. He first grabbed a couple tissues from a wooden stand. Emmett's face was wet. _Completely_ wet.

"Oh, Emmett." I said to him. I hugged him and Edward's body was suddenly over mine. Emmet moved his hands to his brothers back.

We walked out together and people were looking at me with sad faces. One lady came up to me and asked if I needed a place to stay. I told her that I was staying with the Cullen Family, and her eyes turned Skeptical. I turned away from her and continued to walk with Edward.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call me.

I turned around and saw Jacob standing there staring at me. He walked towards me arms open, I immediatly collapsed into them.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...Yeah Im fine." I said to him.

He finally let go of me and then went to meet everybody. I sat down in a chair , and Edward bent own in front of me.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked. His eyes now sincere, and worried.

"Absolutely." I relied. He touched my hands with the tips of his fingers. Then paused and stared at my face.

"...If you would like to leave, just ask me."He offered. Even if I wanted to leave. I can't, Its my fathers funeral.

After walking around a bit ,having eyes following me every move I take, I was about to take Edward up on his offer. maybe I can't handle this. He thought I would be strong through anything. Not this -He was wrong on this part.

It was around Ten at night when people decided that they should leave. I was ready to leave as well. I went into the room alone and stared at the casket. It was holding my father...My dead father...I would never see him again. Something tickled my hand, and Edward was beside me, watching me. I hadn't even heard him enter the room. I sniffled a bit, then fully grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, and then whispered so low that Im surprised I heard.

"Ready to leave?" His breath tickled my ear, and I nodded slowly. The tears were coming again one slipped away, I lifted my hand to wipe it away, but Edward's delicate finger beat me to it.

I turned around, pulling Edward along with me and left the room. I got outside and walked across the empty parking lot. All I saw was my shiny black Hummer.

"Where's Jake?" I asked sort of panicky. I knew where he was...back at the Cullen's Mansion stuffing his face with whatever he found sitting in the refrigerator- but how did he get home?

"I let him take my car home. I thought you might want to drive you car. Emmett and Alice went with Jacob." I smiled at him gratefully. He handed over the keys, and we walked to my truck.

It did feel good to be in my own truck again. Just Edward and I, no Alice and Emmett fighting in the back, no Jacob blasting music or talking until he ran out of breath.

I sniffled again and Edward changed his position. He _kept_ changing his position crossing and un-crossing his legs.I looked at him questionly.

"You got Ant's in your pant's or something?" I asked.

He sighed. then looked at me. "No...I have to pee." I stared at him silently, then burst out laughing. He watched me with curoius eyes.

"We were surronded by bathrooms.You could have went then." I told him.

He mocked my tone. "I didn't have to go then." He said."I don't see how it's funny, either."

I grinned again and continued down the road.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella and I walked through the front door and saw Jacob sitting on the couch with food. Worse...Emmett's food. Everything he was eating had Emmett's name written on it.

I turned to Bella and then heard Emmett come down the stairs whisteling, probably heading to the fridge. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the half eatin Hoagie on the coffee table, along with his 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew.

He turned to us, then Jacob stopped eating and saw Emmett's face- scruntched up, but it didn't look as bad as I thought it would have.

"Jacob." I warned. "You might want to run." I suggested. I held Bella's hand tighter in mine; knowing she would bolt in to stop the fight.

Emmett's chicken fell out of Jacob's mouth, and he ran out of the room. Emmett went after him, but Jacob was faster. Jacob slammed a door, and Emmett was pounding on it hard.

"Jake, you little snot! Cough up my stuff!" He yelled. The door opened and Jacob shrieked as Emmett attacked him. Bella and I ran up the stairs to the room, and peeked in. Bella covered her mouth-to keep from laughing.

Emmett had Jacob in between his legs crushing him.

"E-M-M-E-T-T!...Emmett!" he said to him." That's what the label said!"

"If you go to Summer school, you can learn how to spell your last name, also." Jacob said, completely asking for more.

Emmett squeezed his legs around Jacobs's head a little bit harder- if that were possible. I took Bella's hand and lead her into our room. We changed clothes then got into bed. She faced me for a couple minutes then she flipped her body ,so that she wasn't facing me anymore, and slowly backed herself towards me. I held her hand and closed my eyes.

**Please Review. Sorry it was such a short Chapter (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12******

**Jacob's POV.******

I was released from Emmett at maybe eleven at night. We wrestled on my bedroom floor until Esme came to tell us to settle down and get ready for bed. On my way back from the bathroom, brushing my teeth, I peeked in Edward's room; Bella's hands were hidden in Edward's.

_If only Bella liked me like that...I could _maybe_ have a relationship. _I sighed to myself and still stood in the doorway when the shadow of Alice startled me_.___

"What are you doing?" She asked me, crossing her arms.

I turned around to leave, and mumbled, "Nothing."

I continued to walk down the narrow hall to my temporary bedroom. I pulled the sheets down and hopped onto the springy mattress. I couldn't fall asleep so I counted sheep. After counting seventeen sheep, I got aggravated.

"Ugh! How do people count sheep?" I asked myself, "I can barely get past thirty." It felt weird talking to myself. I heard a slight knock on my door.

"Come in." Alice walked in and stood there.

"Hey, you awake?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied. I _was_ awake...didn't want to be...but I was.

"Can we talk?" She asked while slowly tip-toeing to my bed. I sat up.

"Yeah." What would she want to talk to me for? Ever since we got here she has been ignoring me, or glaring in my direction.

I patted a spot on the center of my bed; she sat down and pulled her feet up.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Am I ugly?" She asked quickly.

I chuckled. "What?"

"Please tell me the truth..." She ordered me.

"You are absolutely not _ugly_" I told her.

She played with her hands for a while then lifted her head." Then..."She hesitated. "Why am I still single?"

I was sort of speechless. First she asked me if she was ugly and now she wants to know why she can't get a date.

"Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings, I can take it." She said.

"Maybe it's because you always try and show off what you have, and never give anybody a chance." I looked down at my hands while I spoke.

"I don't showoff" She said. My head snapped up.

"...I don't showoff a lot." She corrected herself.

"That sometimes annoys people."

Her eyes were soft, and she looked pretty with her hair put in a loose ponytail. Without the piles of makeup she put on, she actually kind of looked hot. I felt the urge to put the strand of hair, covering her eyes, behind her ear- But I didn't. It might be weird for her.

How long was this silence going to last? I looked up from my hands and she was staring at me, again. Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed. I glanced behind her, into the mirror, and saw nothing on my face…What could she be looking at? Hesitantly, and slowly, she moved her face into mine. Her lips pressed against mine ever so gently. Her lips parted and she quickly pulled away from my face.

She hopped off of my bed and left the room. I was completely still and then chuckled to myself.

"Interesting..." I muttered to myself. I then turned off the lights, and climbed into the bed. I couldn't sleep, so I thought about Alice, and if we were dating or not. I had so many questions to ask, but she would probably be asleep by now. So I would have to wait until the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13******

**Bella's POV.******

I woke up in Edward's arms again. His shirt was slightly damp, and my eyes were puffy and red. I must have been crying in the middle of the night. Poor Edward, I wonder how long I had cried. I tried to climb out of bed as gently and quietly as possible. I made across the room silently until I tripped.

Of course, I had to trip over _something;_ it would be an off-day if I hadn't. I should have hit the bright pink door but something caught me and held me straight up. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward smirking as he put me back on the ground. My legs felt unsteady and I was slowly shrinking to the hardwood floor.

"No you don't." Edward said and then pulled me back up, again.

"Sorry, Weak I guess..." I said. I wasn't sure what was wrong, just that I felt as if my legs would go out on me any second.

He smiled then released me and I scrambled my way into the bathroom. I'm not positive that I won't fall again; so I got dressed slowly. I fixed my hair into a pony tail. I walked out into the room and didn't see Edward.

_Where's Edward? _I thought. I was breathing heavier and heavier every second. I was grasping the bed for support.  
_ Where is he?!__  
__ Edward?!__  
__ What happened to Edward?__  
__ Oh my god, did Edward die? __  
__What if he did die? __  
__What would I_ do_? How would I live without him??__  
_ I was then on the floor worried and it was getting harder to breathe. _What's happening?! _I thought to myself...

"Bella!"

Edward. It was so nice to hear his voice again. The relief just took over my body and my back was flat against the floor. I could feel Edward grabbing my arm and trying to sit me back up.

I blacked out.

_Bump Bump...Bump Bump...Bump Bump..._It was the sound of my heart. Once again I felt relief...I wasn't dead.

I tried to open my eyes, but I was too tired to even move a finger.

"Carlisle...Whats happening?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Edward said that Bella looked frightened to death, and was sobbing..."Carlisle kept talking but I zoned out.

_I was crying?___

"So?" Jacob asked, almost aggravated.

"Well...It could possibly be a panic attack."

_Panic attack??___

"What was she freaking out about?" Emmett asked this time.

"I'm not sure; it shouldn't be _too_ long until she wakes up...ask her then." Carlisle suggested.

I was starting to get feeling back into my face, and my eyes flashed open. I saw Edward's worried face smooth out.

"Hey! Bella!" It was Emmett's loud booming voice that was calling my name.

"You're awake!" He stated.

I looked at him with a questioned look.

"Yeah, I know that...Thanks anyway." I replied.

"No problem. Just being helpful." He said, and then he walked into the kitchen.

I blinked in confusion then looked around me. I was lying on the Beige couch and felt water dripping down my forehead. Ice. I only realized now that my head hurt when I moved.

I closed my eyes and put the ice pack over my face. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I was so embarrassed; I had a panic attack in Edward's _bedroom._

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him.

I heard a slight chuckle. "Don't be sorry, love. It was out of your power; just something that happened on its own." He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied with a curious tone.

"What was the panic attack about?"

"Well..." He repositioned me when I hesitated. I sighed, "I came out on the bathroom, and you weren't there."

He looked down, then up into my eyes.

"That made you frightened?" He asked.

"I guess, I was thinking you...died, and you left me, and that I would be lonely for the rest of my life." I said honestly.

I explained more about how I freaked out and went into extreme panic mode. He nodded and didn't laugh at the stupid things. Which meant he cared. He really cared.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summer was finally over, it seemed like it was longer than normal this year. Edward and I walked through the doors, hand-in-hand of course, of Forks High School and added ourselves to the swarming crowd. The floors of the hallways were freshly vacuumed and washed. Vandalism was almost completely washed off the worn out yellow lockers. My locker number was E0254. Edward's locker number was ironically E0250. I wasn't going to ask him how he always got his way.

"Ready?" Edward asked me. I zoned back in.

"For what?" I asked stupidly.

"Well, umm, we _are _in a school. I'm pretty sure we are going to learn something in our lives here."

"Cu-" I was cut off by my old group of friends, who came to me in a pity way. Rubbing my arms. stroking my hair...Telling me how they are _so _sorry about the death of...Charlie. This was the thing I wanted to avoid this year. All the pity. I tried to escape but they kept pulling me in with there stories about how there dog died, and how they could never get over it. I was wondering which part of that was supposed to _help_ me, exactly. The bell rang and I felt Edward relax beside me. The hallways quickly cleared and I noticed now that Edward was towing me away with him to first period. Which we had together. Strangely enough, we had every period together but one. Which was Gym. Something I definitely was not looking forward too.

First period was Math. We would only being doing introductions for the first couple days, and then the hard stuff would start. I picked the only seat left next to Edward; behind him. I wasn't the happiest person in the room at the moment. Of course Jessica and Angela already started there "Man Hunt", the bad thing was that they were hunting my man. The rude thing was that they both knew that Edward and I were an item. They have seen us at movies, the mall, restaurants, and yet they still hit on him. I find it amusing to watch them embarrass themselves by trying to impress Edward with Cheerleading, and her nose job. But I also find it annoying that they would actually move in on him.

"Yeah, so, like, I wanted my nose to be more firm, and like, way, way, more hot. So, like, I got the nose job about, like, 3 months ago." Angela giggled to herself and I silently laughed at how many "likes" she used in one sentence. Edward looked around and saw the empty seat besides me, and he swiftly changed seats. Miss Nose Job and Captain Cheer hog were left with there mouths dropped and faces red with embarrassment. They looked around to peek at anyone who watched the episode, and there wasn't. People honestly didn't care about the preps anymore. Jocks were still popular. But preps had become the insults to Forks High and they were getting annoying.

I did appreciate that the desks were smooshed together tightly. That way Edward and I were basically knee to knee. The only reason the desks were this way was because there were forty kids in each class. There was only _so_ much room in the small classrooms. We would have to split up for tests and quizzes, but I could work around that.

The teachers name was , she had frizzy, messy hair, and black bold framed glasses. She had a striped blouse with flower details across the torso. Her skirt was long and silky--flowing up, flashing her granny panties, when she walked by the air conditioner.

"That's always nice to see at eight in the morning" Edward mumbled. I nudged him in the side, and he put his hand over my shoulder. The butt twins looked back at us and gave Edward and I a dirty, stuck up, glare. I smiled and watched the teacher clear her throat and begin her lecture.

"Hello class. Raise your hand if you're a junior for the first time." She waited for us to raise our hands. Edward looked confused, but did it anyway.

"Good, good. Now how many of you are juniors for the second time?" I looked around and was stunned when I saw hands popping up. I just thought they were transfer students, or kids who had just moved into town.

"Hmm. Interesting." I was confused on why she needed to know this. She went on with her lecture though. Which only got weirder--surprise, surprise.

"Well, I am Mrs. Rayful. I moved here from Vermont--nice little town up there, and I attended school at Penn State. I chose to become a teacher, because I felt that the world needed my math skills to enter the lives of the young ones." She smiled in a creepy way, and flipped her rat's nest of hair. The bright pink bow, that didn't match with any part of her outfit, fell out and landed in the trashcan.

"Oops. That's not good." She bent down and stuck her hand in the bin and started digging through the garbage. She pulled out the bow and it was covered with her breakfast. It had a protein wrapper stuck to it, and her Starbucks coffee, that she threw out earlier, left a tan colored stain that covered most of the pink.

She sighed at the mess she held in her hands, and put it back in her hair.....I was speechless. This wasn't really the best first impression.

I looked over at Edward and he had this disgusted look on his face. I was still shocked that she put something like that in her hair in the first place...then it gets coated in protein crumbs and coffee and she still puts it in her hair.

"Oh well. That won't bring my day down" She brought out another creepy smile. I didn't even want to hear the rest of her Lecture.

* * *

Please Please Please Review. (: Go Edward


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It was when I saw Emmett's jeep in the driveway that I realized something was wrong. Edward and I walked through the front door and saw the "Emmett" labeled food across the living room coffee table and sofa. They both saw us and the food dropped from there mouths and they sprinted up the stairs--head for there rooms.

"Stop!" I yelled after them before they got too far. They walked there way back to Edward and I and gave us a hug. Jacob hugged me first, and Emmett got Edward, then they switched.

"Now, sit down." I told them. Thank god Esme was not here. She would have butchered them. Especially since it's the _first day _of school.

"How did you two get home before we did?" We were the first ones out of the parking lot." Edward asked.

"Well, you know, I'm a Cullen. We drive like nobody else is on the road." Jacob elbowed him in the ribs. "Crap! Wait, no. I mean... I drive like a responsible, appropriate citizen would. He corrected himself.

"Hmm, well, if you drive as responsible as you say you drive then you shouldn't have beat us home." _Go Edward._ I thought to myself.

"Emmett said that there would be better food here. So we drove back after we ate the schools lunch." Jacob confessed.

Emmett looked so guilty that he was about to cry any moment.

"Two lunches???" Edward asked in shock.

I chuckled. "Focus, Edward." I said with a smile.

"Sorry, they just continue to surprise me." He replied.

"Don't do it again, or Esme will find out. Do we want that?" Edward asked.

"No!" They said together.

They pushed each other while they went up the stairs.

"We handled that pretty well, I think." He smiled at me and we started to clean the food from the table and floor.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was winter. Middle of January actually. Edward was shoveling the front walks of the house while Carlisle and Esme were on Vacation in Europe. I put on my snow gear--which Alice bought me, all matching black and pink-- and I headed down the stairs. I already started to over heat so I sped up on the stairs. Bad idea, as always. I fell on my butt and skidded down the steps on by one. I actually made it to the door without breaking anything. I smiled at that fact. I got to my destination: The Door. I got to the sidewalk and I made my way over to Edward as fast as possible. I tapped him on the shoulder and he nearly jumped three feet.

"Whoa," I said. "Sorry, I should have said something first."

"No, no, its fine...you're just like a ninja or something sneaking up on me like that." He laughed.

"Can I help??" I asked.

He smiled and moved the hair that escaped from my snow hat behind my ear. "You don't have to. I'm fine" He said, thoughtfully.

I grabbed the shovel that was leaned against the garage wall, and started to shovel the snow on the driveway.

He smiled and started on the opposite side of me, so we would meet in the middle. I rested the shovel back against the garage--where I found it. I was about to turn back around when I felt something hit me. It was cold and turned to water that trickled down my neck. I turned towards Edward, who had a pile of snow balls in his hands. He looked down at his pile of snowballs and back up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Wasn't me." He said keeping his smirk.

"Mhmm. Well then, who was it??" I asked looking around the yard.

"....Wasn't me." He repeated.

"You know what, Edward? I _totally _believe you." I said, sarcastically.

"As you should! I cannot believe that you think I would do such thing." He scoffed.

I picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. He was watching me the whole time, too, and I threw it at his pale white face. It mixed in with his bronze hair and was sliding off his face, instantly.

"Oh...You think that was me?" I asked him as he shook out his hair.

He made a face at me. "Kind of...Maybe...In a certain way since I, you know,_ watched_ you launch it at my beautiful, sensitive skinned, face."

"Oh my God! I _cannot _believe that you think I would do such a thing." I said--repeating his words.

He started chucking snowballs at me and I tried to make them as fast as I could. We even built forts. After a while Emmett came out and joined us.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he ran out with his sled. He was going to try and sled down the hill but when he got up there and tried, he made it maybe three inches before falling on his face and tumbling down the hill with the sled close behind him. When he reached the bottom--where Edward and I were making our forts-- he smiled and let out a booming laugh. His face was covered in snow.

Finally he said. "I think I wet myself, it was so funny!" That made me laugh even harder than when he wiped out on the hill. Edward rolled his eyes. He felt his pants and laughed.

"False alarm." He told us. "Bella! You have to do this with me. The adrenaline was amazing!"

He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the top. Edward watched us from the bottom. He also had a camera, which I hated. He leaned against the fence and took pictures of us sliding down the hill and over the "Emmett Made" ramp of snow. When we got to the jump we were already going pretty fast. We flew over the snow pile and fell off the sled in mid-air. I landed on my back and fell head first. His head came up with snow stuck up his nose and in his mouth and everything. I started laughing and Emmett rolled down the hill when he attempted to get up. I tried to stop him halfway down but I ended up falling on my butt and skidded down the hill like I had on the stairs.

"Wow. You guys alright?" Edward asked. "I got it all on video." He chuckled and we went inside to clean up. Emmett actually did wet him self as he met the ground for second time. Jacob was mad he missed it, but I told him I would go back out with him when it isn't slippy anymore. We watched the wipeout Emmett and I had over and over again. Edward made me hot chocolate and had to make Emmett some too when he started to bulge out his lower lip in a pout. He came back with one for himself as well as Emmett's cup. After I finished the hot chocolate, I felt him brush his fingers threw my hair as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Please Review. I need at least eight reviews before Chapter 16.**

_**Read I'd Give Anything by XoXo41, too. Really good.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV.******

Surprisingly, school was going quickly. Atleast I was passing this year--due to Edward's excellent tutoring skills. Emmett and Jacob have not skipped another day of school and have been getting along a lot better. Jacob and Alice were well-known as a couple at school. The entire grade found it out when Emmett screamed it through the halls- unable to hold back his excitement. It _is_ Emmett, after all.

Edward had suggested that I should go and visit Charlie's gravesite, since it's spring now. I agreed, after time of thinking. It would be my first time there. I didn't think it was normal to visit it everyday. Edward said that he would be more than happy to take me, but told me not to tell anyone, _ecspecially_ Emmett.

I was finishing getting dressed when Edward came in.

"Almost ready?" He asked me as he attempted to fix my hair with a flat iron

"Im putting it in a ponytail… and yes, Im almost done." I replied shoving his hands away from my hair before he caught it on fire from the hair with it.

"Oh no your not. Your going to see your father with nice_ pretty_ hair." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

He picked up the flat iron once again and slightly pushed my shoulders down so I would sit. I obeyed and silently sat while watching him try and work the hot iron.

"You didn't tell anybody we were doing this right?" He asked to make sure.

"Nope. I'm not sure I want a crowd." I laughed and I looked in the mirror. My hair actually looked _good. _My jaw dropped and Edward stood back to admire his masterpiece.

"Yeah, I'm a male. So, what? Obviously I'm good at it-- as you can see." He smiled and grabbed my sweater then kissed my lips for a few minutes when I finally got my head through the top of the sweater. It was going perfectly nice, until.....

"Bella!" Emmett belted out while standing in the doorway.

Edward broke off our kiss and Emmett's face was scrunched up in a pout.

I smiled nicely. "Yes, Emmett?" He came over to me and hugged me.

"You didn't invite me to Charlie's gravesite seeing." I looked up at Edward in confusion. How did Emmett find out? Who would have told Emmett this? Who would have ruined my life?

"Uhm," I studdered, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean?"

"Your going to see dead Charlie without me!!!!" Emmett leaned on me more. Wow, Emmett was really heavy. I looked up at Edward but he was gone. I looked around and found him peering out the door of our room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, could you please stabalize your _oversized_ son?"

Esme quickly ran up the stairs to our rescue. Edward explained everything to her.

"Emmett, how did you possibly find out?" She asked him, curiously.

Emmett let go of me and Edward reclaimed me in to his muscular arms. I buried my head into his chest and wished none of this had happened. I wished that nobody had found out and that I could just go see my father in _peace_ with Edward.

I tuned back into reality.

"Well, you told Rosalie, but she told Alice, and God knows Alice can't keep something in. So she told me." He confessed. "And then I was mad how I was not invited to this event! That is why I came up to their room to ask them if…."

He turned to Edward and I. "I could go to the cementary with you…?" he asked innocently.

I turned to Edward. I did not want anyone to know because I did not want anyone to go. This was something I wanted to accomplish alone—other than Edward of course. He looked down at me and the look on my face must have said all that.

Emmett was looking down at the floor, waiting hopeflly for our response.

Edward had a soothing voice when he spoke to Emmett.

"Emmett, listen, Bella was hoping that she could do this alone. She didn't want a crowd for it. It's dealing with her and her father."

"What are you going for?" He asked in a jealous tone.

"Bella asked me to go with her and I promised her I would. Im just _one_ person though, it was just the two of us. What am I explaining to you for? Your not going. Really Emmett…your not."

I felt a tear escape from my eye and wiped it away before anyone would notice. Of course Edward did, though. He wiped it from my cheek.

"I understand." He told us. "Im sorry, Bella."

I laughed. "Its fine, Emmett." He smiled and hugged Edward and I. Edward locked his hands in mine, then we headed down the stairs with Esme and Emmett following. We got finally got out of the house and Edward opened my door to Volvo. He kissed me when I sat down in the passenger seat, then went around the front of the car. He opened his car door and got inside. I saw Emmett rubbing his face all over the front window. I laughed and waved at him. He quickly pulled back the curtain to hide himself. As Edward pulled out of the driveway, I thought about what I would do… Cry? Talk to him? He was dead, what _would_ I do? I was confused. I would just wait for Edward to make the first move.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It was not a long drive to the gravesite, but it seemed long as I had a panic attack thinking of something to say. I guess you could say I was nervous. The cemetery was close to the house so that I wouldn't have to drive to the end of the _world_ just to see my father--courtesy of Edward. I looked out the window and saw the Lots that kept all the deceased people. Some lots had deep and wide holes waiting to be joined by a heavy duty casket. Others had lawn mover lines curved around them to make it look neat. I looked at them all slowly and tried to remember where Charlie's grave was.

Edward was already at my door, holding it open. He reached for my hand and mine slid into his firm grip. I got up and out of the Volvo and touched every single one of the headstones until I found Charlie's. His was surrounded by four other graves; it was in the front of the lot.

It read, "Charlie Swan. Loving Son, Husband and Father." Then below it said the year he was born and the year of his death. My eyes were glued to the bold black writing. Beside it was a built-in cup for flowers to stand up. I almost forgot that I had a carnation of Yellow, White, and Red flowers sitting in my hands. I took out the shriveled flowers that the Cullen's had put in there before, and set them aside the headstone. I replaced them with mine and Edward's. He slid his arms around me and I turned around to hide my head in his chest.

He rubbed my back in small circles until I finally turned back around. I slowly sat down on the slightly wet and warm grass and Edward followed my action. I sat on his lap and stared at the words on the headstone, once again.

"Charlie was capable of everything. He was like Mr. Mom. When Charlie and Renee divorced, Charlie was at the top of his game when I asked to live with him. He would try to help with homework, and did the shopping, and....he even attempted to explain about girl things." I laughed and Edward chuckled at my ear. I noticed that I was crying at the memories.

"He's really gone, not coming back." I realized. "I can no longer laugh at his corny jokes, and can't take back all the smart remarks I had made to him." My eyes widened. I was now wiping my eyes and and really started to cry. Edward handed me a fairly large amount of tissues--probably knowing this would happen. I laughed and took one at a time.

An hour later, I said goodbye to Charlie and Edward kissed me as I got up from the ground. It was a long passionate kiss that I did not want to end. Of course it did, though. He chuckled and took my hand as he walked us back to the Volvo. I felt much better and yet, I still felt awkward. I thought that I would break the tension. As I looked at the normally shiny, clean Volvo I laughed. It was completely covered in dirt. This was odd for Edward.

"Nice," I commented. I saw him give me a look through the corner of his eyes, and laughed harder. "I mean, honestly Edward. You _worship_ this car--since when do you not have it...completely spotless."

He shook his head and opened up the passenger door for me. I slid in the leather seat, muttered a, "Thanks," and watched him walk around the car and get into the driver seat.

He seemed a little on edge now. He wasn't his usual easy-going self. I suppose it was from the lack of sleep he's been getting due to me crying and talking in my sleep, but it was still weird for Edward to act this way. Like a guitar that's way out of tune.  
He pulled into the street and turned on the radio. It was just background music--loud enough to hear the silence.

"How long have you had those jeans?" I asked with light-hearted humor. "Years?"

He quickly glanced down at them and made a face. I knew he had bought them brand new at the mall last Saturday at his favorite store. They were frayed on the pockets and looked worn out on the jeans. I thought they were hot on him, and was only messing with him.

"Seriously, when?" I asked again. I silent laugh escaped my lips.

"Okay, Bella," he said, his voice filled with ice. "You're hilarious, really."

"I'm just joking." I told him.

He nodded, and although we were on our way to the grocery store, he pulled into the car wash.

"Wow," I commented. "Are you getting a car wash for _me_? I'm really honored."

"Hey, Bella, can you just, please, stop talking for like, a minute." he asked slightly annoyed. This shocked me.

I blinked and stared at him. "Fine." I wanted it to come out sharp, angry and mean, but it came out as a hurt whisper. He hadn't exactly yelled at me, but it felt just the same. "Sorry."

If he had heard me, he did a good job hiding it. He put the money in the automatic machine, and pulled into the car wash. We were driving in and he looked at me, his green eyes soft and kind.

"Bella," he said in his velvet voice. There was something romantic about being alone with Edward in the car wash. The car was being whipped at with giant wet scrubby's.

The sound of the water and the darkness was the romantic part. I put my seat back slightly and Edward sighed. He soon leaned over towards me getting the romantic vibe. He brushed my hair out of my face with his fingers and smiled, exposing his perfectly white and straight teeth.

Before he kissed me he looked up and made a sound of horror and shock. He shot himself up and moved back over to the driver's seat, putting the car in reverse.

Confused, I sat the seat up and looked out the windshield. I screamed when I saw headlights approaching us in a fast pace.

I heard Edward curse when he realized that the car in front of us was clearly not going to stop, and that the railings that held our car to the ground wouldn't let us escape.

I felt Edward's hand reach out to me. He pulled me closer to his body to help protect me, and then I felt shards of glass fall on top of us, and the frame of the car get crushed. My body was hidden because Edward was covering me.

I was breathing so hard and I suddenly heard Edward scream my name. I also heard Tyler's name as well. The car jolted backwards and hit another car.

Trapped. We were trapped in a car wash. Being sandwiched between the SUV killing us ahead, and the small Volvo killing the even smaller car stuck behind us. The sirens were already blaring in my mind and the car in front of us was backing off. Instead of jolting backwards, the car jerked forward in a fast pace.

The world turned black.

Completely black.

I suddenly felt my breathing stop for good.

**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. keep them coming, please!

Courtesy of the idea by xoxo41, thank you Kristen


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18****  
****Edward's POV.******

I stared at Bella's gentle face wondering when her eyes would open. I sat back in my chair, and attempted to be patient. I was starving but I could not leave my Bella for my own personal needs.

Carlisle came in a couple times to check up on her, and he told me that she had broken a few ribs and her left arm was broken, as well. She also had a concussion, and would not wake up for another day or so. It was at breaking point from going into a coma. I can barely live with myself for taking the car into the carwash.

The idiot who ran into us happened to be Tyler Crowley. He was not paying attention and there for he went into the car wash's exit. I was surely about to kill him if he weren't one of Bella's dearest friends.

"Not going to be one of your dearest now." I mumbled to myself. I once again looked around the hospital room.

I was suddenly annoyed by the beeping of the Pulse machine. I knew she was not going to die, but it pained me to think that the monitor would turn from high points to a straight flat line at any moment--declaring her dead.

My family had left the hospital a few hours ago; Carlisle was still here to check on Bella every now and then, though.

Carlisle entered the room again to c heck on Bella's breathing. When he shut the door, my stomach growled in hunger. I tried to cover it up with my hands and coughed so Carlisle would not force me to eat something.

"Eat. Now." he told me as he was writing stuff on his superdy duperdy clipboard. I rolled my eyes, and leaned towards Bella.

"I will be right back." I made a face towards Carlisle since he was still looking at that stupid clipboard that I wanted.

"I saw that." he told me when I opened the door.

"Sure you did." I snapped.

I felt bad giving Carlisle attitude, but I was still mad that nobody would give me exact details about Bella. I asked myself "Why Bella?" all the way down the hall into the cafeteria.

I grabbed a green tray and got in line. I slammed the plastic down and started grabbing random things--not really paying attention to anything I threw on the tray. I noticed that I got a Sprite, a wrapped in foil chicken sandwich and Jell-O when it came to paying.

"I will put it on Carlisle's tab." the lady said as I had pulled a ten dollar bill. I looked at her in confusion.

I moved to the side as another guy, about my age, started to pay for his food as well. His eyes were worn out looking and he slumped over his tray. He did not have much to eat, but he just pushed his way around me. I wanted to hiss at him, but I thought that would be childish of me.

I walked away and into another room--which I thought was Bella's room-- the person was being blessed by a priests and all the family members were gathered around the patient's bed, completely shocked at my appearance. I saw that the person lying in the bed was clearly not Bella.

I kept quiet while they continued to stare at me.

I cursed quietly, and said. "Er, sorry. I'm sort of out of it today. Hope he feels better." I told them.

"....He is dying." One lady said.

"Ouch....Once again, so sorry." I said one last time as I snuck out the door. I continued to walk down the wide hall leading to all the hospital rooms. I chose to look through the window of the door before entering. I saw Bella's hand twitch and burst through the room. Carlisle was at my side in a flash trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded.

"Nothing, nothing at all. She was just adjusting herself. Don't worry." He said to me.

"So she is awake?!" I asked as I went to her side.

"Uhm, small part. She hasn't fully got her eyes open, but she did attempt to." That brought a smile to my face and a tear ran down my cheek. I grasped her hand, and Carlisle left the room.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." I kissed her hand, and sat back down in the chair I had set next to her bed before. I lay my head in the sheets by her waist--still holding her smooth hand in mine. I looked at the size of my hand compared to hers. My hand was large and muscular, and Bella's hand was pale, small, and easily breakable.

A tear landed onto the top of her hand. Her fingers were thin and slightly moved as the droplet slid across her palm and down her wrists. I put my face in the sheets with my bronze hair slightly touching her arm.

I turned to my tray of food and grabbed the can of Sprite. It opened effortlessly and I took a slow drink, watching my Bella the whole time. I set it back onto the plastic tray that was sitting on a short Glass table. I went back to my position and then Carlisle came through the door.

He was continuing to write things on that freaking clipboard that I wanted to break _so_ badly.

"She moved." I stated out loud.

"Well, she's not dead. She _is_ going to move." Carlisle replied.

I scoffed. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should get home; your mother will kill me." He told me.

"I'm not leaving her. Not like this. I will not come home until she does, that's just how it will work." I snapped.

"I didn't think you would go home. I will go and get you a clean pair of clothes when I get back for my night shift." He told me. "I will see you in an a couple hours....I would pull up the couch from the corner of the room, the chair is not that comfortable." He smiled and I returned with a smirk.

When he left I kissed Bella's hand once again and got up from my seat. I headed to the beige couch and grabbed the worn out green and blue blankets. I pulled over the couch like Carlisle said, and sat down with the pillow over my lap.

I tucked Bella's bed sheets under her legs and did the same the whole way up her thin body. I took one of the spare blue covers and wrapped it around her torso area. She looked so peaceful and calm. I had the urge to lie down next to her. I finally did so. I took up as little room as possible. I watched her sleep and could not wait until tomorrow. She would open her deep brown eyes and look into my impatient ones. I saw the remote to the T.V. and thought about turning it on.

"Screw that." I told myself.

Bella was much more interesting than the "Wheel of Fortune". Which seems to be the only channel in hospitals. She moved again, and it brought another tear to my eye. I still didn't understand why Bella had gotten hurt, and I did not. I had a few stitches and Bella was close to a coma! Ugh.

The tray of food caught my eye, and I didn't feel hungry anymore. The anger took over. I grabbed the remote to the T.V. and chucked it, with force, at the stupid tray of worthless food. The red Jell-O was splattered against the wall and the chicken sandwich followed.

I went back to Bella's gorgeous face. She was breathing silently and her hair was a wreck. She looked more beautiful than I have ever seen her in my _life_. My eyelids felt heavy and I wanted to close them. I also wanted to get off the bed, but I could not find the energy to separate myself from my love.

I just continued to lie there. I fell asleep within time, and had the most frightening dream I have had in a long time.

_Thank you all for the reviews. They help a lot. Please continue to Review (: I am hoping for at least 5-6 new reviews. It would help me even more._

_Chapter nineteen is already started. Thank you so much._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19****  
****Edward's P.O.V.**I awoke to Bella's terrified scream. I frantically tried to get up, but I fell back off the hospital bed and landed on the firm couch.

"Bella! Calm down." Told her. I quickly put my hand over her mouth incase the nurses came in --ready in panic mode.

"Shh, Shh. It's alright, Love." I told her as I climbed back onto the bouncy, hospital, bed.

"Bad dream, I guess, I'm sorry." She told me. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

I brushed the stringy brown hair from her face. She pulled me close to her and squeezed our bodies together. Awake. Finally. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief that she remembered me. My eyes welt up as the sadness ran down my cheek.

"What are you crying for?" She asked me softly.

"I can finally see your eyes again. I was going crazy without my dose of Bella." She giggled and wiped the tear from my chin. She tangled her fingers in my golden bronze hair.

She continued to tell me how badly her injuries hurt, and told me that she did not hate me--which made my day.

"I am sorry about being rude to you the other day." I told her, hoping she will forgive me.

"It's fine. Really, it is. I already forgot about it....Wait, the other _day_?" She asked. She seemed shocked.

"Yes, Bella. This would be your second day in this hospital. Mine too." I smiled.

"Yours? Ugh, Edward. Tell me you went home. You _did_ go home, right?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to your own question." She sighed and ran her hand through my hair, again.

She suddenly pulled her hand away and said, "And your clothes?"

"Carlisle brought me a pair of clean clothes in the middle of the night when he came back for his night shift." I explained to her.

I also pointed to the glass table where the pile of fabric was sitting.

"I should probably go change, huh?" I said out loud.

"...Yeah, maybe you should." She laughed and I pecked her forehead before I walked towards the door.

"I will be back in....exactly seven minutes. You can even time me."

I grabbed my clothes and blew her a kiss as I closed the door. I walked down the hall and walked into the men's public restroom. I took one look at who was in it and went straight back out. I headed down the hall back to the room.

Bella was still staring at the clock that hung on the blue walls.

"...Thirty seconds. Wow, fast. Hey! You didn't even change clothes." She stated. I just stood there, not sure how to explain why I had not changed.

"Well? Go change!" She ordered. I chuckled at that.

"You see, I would, yet I can't. Some lady is cleaning the restrooms. It's creepy. What if she see's hanging pants on the stall door? What do you think she will believe I am _doing_? No! Way too awkward." I smiled a cynical smile, and said. "I guess I am going to change in here, then."

"Uhm, camera's." she pointed to the corner where the black half circle was hooked to the ceiling. "I am sure all the security guys will want to see your pale legs." She said with sarcasm.

I scoffed. "Manly, _muscular_, pale legs! Thank you very much. I am just warning you though, every time I see you take a peek, you get docked twenty affections for the rest of the day, maybe more. So, cover your eyes."

She laughed again, but followed my rules, and covered her eyes. I took off my pants slowly with my eyes glued to Bella's face.

I reached for my new pair of pants from behind me but could not find them. I looked around the room and spotted them on Bella's bed right by her extra pillow.

"Could you toss me my pants, please?" I asked nicely, knowing she would want something in return.

"How would I know where they are? I am temporarily blind, am I not?" I sighed.

I thought of a plan, she was not going to get her way on this one. Maybe if I had no shirt it would be different, but this is my _pants_. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, move your hands to the left, okay?" I told her.

"You should just come over and get it yourself." She challenged--biting her lip.

"You would totally look at my flawless body, if I did that." I said.

"Nah, I won't." She flashed another smile. "There's probably not much to look at anyway." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Cute, real cute." I slowly walked my way to the bed where Bella lay. She adjusted her hands and grabbed the jeans, curiously, swinging them around and almost whacking me with them.

"What's this?" She asked still holding them up and still blinded by her hand.

"My pants." I told her.

"Ohh, you probably want them, huh?" She asked while taunting them in front of me.

"Actually, I would like my pants back."

"Come and get them then." she said. "Reach for it and take it out of my hands."

I laughed, but did slowly approach Bella's hospital bed. I swiftly grabbed the jeans from from her hand and she pulled her hand away revealing her eye sight.

"Ah!" She giggled as I tried to cover up. "Boxers! Yes!"

"I knew you were a _boxer_ kind of guy, Edward." She said grinning.

I bit my lip and stood up straight and was clearly defeated.

"I'm not sure I have _ever_ had this much stress getting dressed before." I said to myself shaking my head.

"Can I put my pants back on? Or are you still admiring my perfect legs?" I asked, modeling them just to make her laugh.

"Plaid boxers, too." She smiled and I heard her stomach growl. She sighed and knew what was coming next.

"I will get you food, my cripple." I flashed a crooked smile are her.

She laid back into the pillow, and closed her eyes when the latch on the door clicked. I smiled, and walked to the Cafe.

* * *

**Please, Please, Please Review. I love them; it's the best thing about writing. I have a **_**new**_** Story that is called, "I Don't Want To Go There Anymore." and would love for reviews on it. (It is already out on Fan Fiction.) (: Thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing.**


	20. Author's NotePoll

Hello, This is not the next chapter, don't worry.

This is simply an Author's note, and I was in need of everyone's opinon. I could not decide…..How Edward should propose to Bella. It won't happen any time soon, but I need to plan. You can either pick the choices I am providing you with, or you may suggest something of your own. If you choose to pick something of your own, please leave your name, (or Fan Fiction Screen name) at the end of the Review, so that I can thank you at the end of the story. I am hoping that you all will review to this.

Here are the choices:

_He proposes Old Fashioned (on one knee)_

_He proposes, but he puts it on the wrong finger (to make it humorous) _

_He proposes by stuffing the ring in some sort of food._

_Or, He proposes by putting the ring on the stem of a rose, and lets Bella find it._

Please remember to review your answer, and don't forget to sign your name if you are suggesting something of your own. Thank you so much for helping me out. (:


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20****  
****Bella's POV.****  
*****Spring Break***

I checked out of the hospital room, and we got later that day. I was relived to see Jacob again, and everyone else. Jacob said he came when I was sleeping, and did not want to disturb me.

I sat in bed for the rest of the week and was going to clearly die of boredom. This is how I'm going to die, I am sure of it.

Edward brought me food, and tried to not bounce around the bed so much.

My head hurts like a mother, and I take aspirin like its candy. No, that is an over-exaggeration-- Edward freaks if I even take one. Carlisle came me special pain relief pills, and Edward guarded them from me. He was over protective about the pills, and my health.

It's not like I hate him being overprotected by Edward. I like being around him so much. He does not let me out of his sight. He apologizes to me all the time, and his eyes water up when he looks at my injuries.

I just touch his face and tell him that he has my permission to kill Tyler.

I mean, of course I was mad at Tyler. He was the idiot who went the wrong way in a _car wash. _Is it that hard to read "Exit" and "Enter"? I didn't think so. Tyler already spoke to me about. He continues to apologize, as well.

Jacob spends most of his time with Alice, but he still stops in once and a while to see me.

Spring Break would end soon, and I knew I would have to go back to school. No matter what my injuries are. I thought about all of the paperwork I would have when we got back, and that is when Edward walked into the room.

"How is my beautiful Cripple this afternoon?" He asked.

I grabbed for the bottle of pills, but he beat me to it.

"In pain." I replied sharply.

"Haven't you already had your pill?" He asked with narrow eyes.

"No. I have not actually." I told him. I held out my hand waiting for the tiny white pills to fall into my hands.

"Please don't lie to me, love." He said while un-twisting the cap.

"I'm not, I'm not." I held my hand out farther, and he let the pill drop into place in my hand.

"Edward. I am in PAIN, what makes you think _one_ pill is doing to help?" I asked.

He sighed. "Bella, you know this is not up for discussion."

My face slid into a pout, and my lower lip jutted out. I pretended to wipe my eyes, and he sighed again.

"Two, but that is it. I mean it Bella. Two is your max. I'm not willing to lose you to a stupid _pill_."

"Thank you." I said with a grin.

The second albino pill fell into my palm, and I popped it into my mouth. He got my Ginger Ale, and I swallowed them. He took the fizzy pop away from me and put it back on the coaster that sat on the night stand.

He lay next to me, and stroked my face. His hands were warm, and felt nice on my skin. I closed my eyes, and I made my body move closer to him, no matter how badly it hurt me. He gently placed his hands on me and my eyes stayed shut for the rest of the time. And before I knew it, I was asleep, with the touch of Edward on my pale skin.

**Two Months later...**  
**Edward's POV.****  
**  
I was circling around the garden, waiting for Bella to come outside like I had asked.

It was now. Now is when I will ask Bella to be mine. Forever. I had everything ready. I quickly remembered the rose, and how I still needed to cut it.

I ran to the rose garden, and plucked a fully grown rose from the ground. I grabbed the clippers and cut off the stem. I took out the rings from my pocket, and I set the rose on the right side, and the sparklingly engagement ring on the left. The rose touched the edge of the pages that had been cut in the center of the book.

I closed it and set it on the table. The Sliding doors shut and Bella came into my sight. My knees were shaking, and I went to greet my Bella. Her injuries were now fully healed, and I could now hug her the way I wanted to for so long. I kissed her forehead, and she and I sat down on the cushioned swing.

We were in the woods, but it was still light enough to see the trail that led out to the house. Her brown eyes were glistening in the daylight and my eyes were connected to them.

"What did you need?" She asked me, breaking my gaze.

"Oh, yeah, I just wanted to show you a book of my favorite poems." I smiled and her eyes turned skeptical.

"You called me out here....for poems?"

"Pretty much so, yeah." I grinned and got the book from the table that was next to the swing.

I flipped to a certain page, and read her the quotes.

"Oh and...This one is my all time favorite." My heart was beating faster, and my breathing started to be less calm. I took a deep breath, and swallowed my problems.

I spoke clearly and looked up at her.

"Will you marry me?" I asked simply.

Then I flipped over the page, and the rose and ring were sitting there like I had left them.

I set the rose on the palm of my hand, and then put it in her hair.

I grabbed the Ring, and knelt down in front of her. She stopped the swing with her feet. It was then when I noticed her eyes were wet.

"Isabella Swan, I swear to you that I will treat you right, and never leave you. You are my true love, and it will never change."

"Will You Marry Me?" I continued.

I finally said those words I have heard on television, and that I have read in books. Now I am actually living it. I repeated the famous words so many others have said before me.

I waited for her to catch her breath, and she sighed.

"Yes. Of course I will marry you, Edward."

I took her hand, and placed the ring on her left hand's fourth finger. She slid off the wooden swing, and fell into my arms.

She squeezed my body to hers tightly. I squeezed back and we kissed passionately for a couple minutes. She knotted her hands in my hair--a typical Bella thing,--and I let her do whatever she wanted.

I knew that now she was mine. Nothing would keep me from loving her, and taking care of her. I would cherish her forever, because coming across something like Bella is a privilege. Bella didn't have to say yes to me, but she did.

That is the reason why I am crying at the moment, because those words repeated over and over again through out my mind. I knew that they would be engraved into my every thought; I would never be concentrated on anything else.

This was my dream, every shooting star, every birthday, anything involving wishing, I have always wished for a Bella. I knew she was somewhere out there, and here she is. She is in my arms, and agreed to marry me.

I found what I had been wishing for, and dreaming of. She is everything I ever wanted, she will be my perfect wife, and mine.

I liked the sound of that.

Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Mrs. Cullen.

All the names ran though my body and I let go of Bella. Her eyes were fully wet, and we sat on the swing talking about married life. I smiled at everything my Fiancé said.

Thank you, WhimsicalBreeze3897 for the suggestion of the proposal. I thought that yours was my favorite, so I went with it. You have helped me a lot. I hope that the proposal was to everybody's likings. I spent a lot of time contemplating how to make this all come together. I am glad you all gave your opinions on how Edward should propose, and I decided to go with the rose one--as you can tell. It could not be on the stem, because it needed to fit in the tiny poetry book. Thank you, and please, please, Review.


	22. End of the Story :

Thank you

I hoped everyone liked "Your Guardian Angel."

There will be a **Sequel, **of course, I could/would not just leave it like that. I am not sure what it will be called. But the Wedding will Occur, Honeymoon, and a shocking surprise that may cause _Edward_ to walk out on _Bella_.

**OMG! GMO! **_Whaaaaattt?_** Read the Sequel to find out (:**

Please read the Sequel and review as much as you can.

Thank you, for all the reviews and suggestions.

-Alexandria


End file.
